Long Awaited Chance
by Ulquishinee
Summary: 7th year! It's DADA class and Snape decides a duel is more than necessary to refresh the knowledge of the students. Enlisting the help of one mischievous witch might have not been the best of ideas, as the class turns from fighting to kissing. Oh, well let the kids have fun. What could happen? Draco/Hermione, Ron/Pansy [In Progress]
1. The duel's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowlings. The story line belongs to me though. ^_^**

**A/N: I came up with this idea while watching the second Harry Potter movie "Chamber of Secrets". Also, I'm not sure weather to make it a one-shot or writing it longer. Anyway, Enjoy! If you want me to continue it, then just tell me, and I'll see what I can do. ^_~**

**And sorry if it will seem so unreal, but that's what I came up.**

The Great hall, Hermione looked around and smiled. How she had missed the school, and especially the Great hall. It reminded her of her first year at Hogwarts, and how amazing it had looked when she walked into the hall for the first time. She remembered how it had looked during the war and shuddered. The hall had been almost completely destroyed, and now it looked like nothing had happened.

She breathes a sigh of relief. The war was over, and Voldemort was dead. All his followers were either dead or in Azkaban or set free for helping the good side. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ginny and Ron sitting there. They were chating animatedly and laughing. She smiled, and walked to the table. When she sat down she looked at all her friends and smiled a big, happy grin.

"Hey guys" She greeted, and Ron gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey Mione" They said in almost perfect unison. Hermione sat next to Ron, and Ron put his arms around her and was ready for a make out session, but Hermione told him she was hungry. He let go of her rather reluctantly and started to eat his own food. The truth was Hermione didn't want to do it in front of all the students.

They were soon joined by Dean and Neville, who was carrying another weird plant. The boys started to talk about Quidditch, and Ginny and Hermione talked about what they did in summer. The group was completely oblivious to the blond Slytherin that was watching them.

Draco looked at the Gryffindor table and gritted his teeth when he saw Ron putting his arms around Hermione. To say he was jealous would be an understatement, he was actually ready to go over there and break the Weasels nose. He couldn't remember when, but he had developed feelings for Hermione, and now when she was with the Weasel, his blood was boiling every time he saw them together. Draco was cut from his thoughts by Pansy's annoying voice. "Hey Drakkie"

"What?" His voice was laced with venom, but apparently Pansy chose to ignore it. "Nothing, Can't I say hello to my boyfriend." She smiled and was about to sit in Draco's lap, but he roughly shoved her away from him. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your boyfriend." Draco growled at her. Pansy pouted, but he just glared at her. She just huffed and left him alone. He continued to watch the Gryffindor table until Blaise sat down next to him.

"Hey Draco" Blaise greeted him, but Draco didn't respond. "What's with you?" He asked, but Draco ignored him again. "Hey I am talking to you." Blaise hit Draco across the head, and that made him snap out of his trance.

"What in Merlin's beard did you do that for?" Draco asked as he glared at Blaise. "I thought you would be more excited to see your best friend, after not seeing him for the whole summer." Blaise halve joked. "What's up? And don't say that nothing."

"Nothing" Draco stabbed his food and glared at the back of Weasels head. Blaise knew exactly what was up with Draco. He had known for a quite some time that Draco had a crush on Granger, so the angry glares he threw the Weasel weren't a surprise.

"Doesn't look that way" Blaise said and started to eat his food. "Listen Blaise, I don't want to talk about it." Draco said and got up from the table. Blaise just watched him leave.

Blaise wanted to help Draco, but didn't know how. He sat there thinking, but came up with nothing. He sighed, and left the Great hall as well when he had finished his meal. He was sure he could come up with something eventually.

OoO

The day had gone by pretty uneventful, but Hermione could feel that something important was going to happen, she just didn't know what. The last class of the day was Defence against the dark arts. She was pretty excited because, the new teacher was going to be Tonks. She was glad, because it was nice to see a friendly face.

Hermione entered the classroom holding hands with Ron, and Ginny and Harry were right behind them. She could feel a lot of eyes on her, and noticed at least halve of the Slytherins looking at her and Ron. She had no idea that they will have the class together with the Slytherins. She sighed.

Tonks and professor Snape stood in front of the class, talking about something. There was a long table in the middle of the room, and that reminded Hermione about when they were second years and Harry and Malfoy had been dueling with each other. She wondered will they make them do it again.

"Okey attention class" Tonks called, and the room silenced. "I and professor Snape have decided that refreshing your dueling skills will be today's lesson." As Tonks said it, there were complaints sounding from the room, but Snape shut them up.

"Silence" Snape was holding his wand to his neck to make his voice louder, and everyone fell silent.

"Now I know this doesn't sound interesting to you, but I have a suggestion." Tonks said. "The winner of the duel will get a prize, but you have to tell me what kind of prize you would want." Tonks gave them a kind smile.

There were whispers around the room, and some suggestions were made, but with that started the trouble.

"I know" Blaise called, and everyone looked at him. "How about, the winner gets to kiss any person in the room." Blaise said, and the Slytherin cheered him. Gryffindors just shrugged and said nothing.

"Okey, as you want kiddos." Tonks said, and Snape just rolled his eyes.

Everyone gathered around the table, the commotion in the room growing with each passing second.

"Okey, not everyone will be able to duel. We think three duels will be enough." Professor Snape said.

"First up Lavender Brown from the Gryffindor" Tonks announced. Lavender smiled, and secretly winked at Ron. Ron's ears turned bright red.

"From the Slytherin Pansy Parkinson" Snape announced; Pansy winked at Draco and he shuddered. He started praying so Pansy wouldn't win.

Both girls got on the table; they bowed to each other. "The winner is the one who manages to knock the other person's wand out of their hands. We don't want any accidents." Professor Snape said. "Begin"

The duel wasn't long, few hexes later Lavender won the match, and Draco breath a sigh of relief, and Pansy had a displeased look on her face. She huffed and moved away from everyone to sulk in some corner.

"Okey Lavender, you can choose now." Tonks said, and smirked.

Lavender looked around the room, and saw a lot of the boys give her a seductive smile, but she just ignored them and moved through the mob of people and found Ron. Hermione was glaring at her, but she just smirked slyly and walked over to them. Hermione tried to get in the way, but she pushed her away and pulled Ron into a kiss. Hermione could only watch helplessly as Lavender practically sucked off his lips. When she pulled away from Ron, she whispered something into his ear; Ron got red as a tomato and was nodding his head. Hermione glared at Lavender, and hit Ron on the back with her book bag.

"Next is Gregory Goyle" Snape said, and everyone's attention turned back to the professor. Goyle looked around, ready to take on any of the Gryffindors.

"And from the Gryffindor will be Seamus Finnigan." Tonks called, and Seamus steped forward, unsure of the outcome, but still determined to show that he got courage.

Goyle and Seamus bowed to each other, and they began. Their duel was longer, because neather wanted to admit defeat. Hexes flew around the room, and some of the students had to be careful, so they wouldn't get hit by one. In the end Goyle won and the Slytherin cheered.

"Your turn Goyle" Snape said rather unenthusiastically.

Goyle looked around the room and his eyes automatically landed on Pansy, who was sulking in a corner. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet and kissed her. When he pulled away from Pansy, he blushed and turned away from her. Pansy was too shocked to say anything.

"Okey now for the final duel" Tonks looked at the faces in the room and was trying to come up with the best candidate. "Ron Weasley" She announced after a moment of thinking.

Ron's mouth fell open in shock and he gulped and steped towards the table.

"And from the Slytherin" Snape paused, and Blaise crossed his fingers, hoping that he knew Snape well enough to call Draco the last one. "Draco Malfoy" He announced, a smirk on his face. Blaise cheered.

Draco too was shocked, but he knew how to hide his emotions, and his face didn't show anything. He steped on to the table, suddenly remembering that he had been in this kind of duel before in second year. That time Potter had beat him, but he swore to himself that he will not lose to the Weasel. He catched Blaise smirking and finaly understood his intentions. Blaise had somehow planed this. Now he knew he had to win this match. He looked at Hermione who was still angry at Ron. Their eyes met for a brief second and then Draco turned to face his opponent.

Ron saw Malfoy's gaze drift to Hermione briefly, and glared at him. "Okey you too, no funny business" Tonks warned them. "Begin"

The moment the words were said, hexes started to fly around the room. Draco was dodging every hex Ron sent his way. Everyone in the room admired his swift movements, and Ron had a tough time keeping up with him. There was one moment though that it looked like Draco had gained the upper hand, but Ron surprised everyone by almost hitting Draco with one of his hexes. The hex narrowly missed Draco's neck, but that didn't unfaze him.

Hermione looked at the duel, and had to admit that Draco was really good. Ron was panting like dog, but Draco looked like he didn't have a care in the world. She wondered why he had looked at her like that. There was an emotion in his eyes that she recognized as longing. Why would he look at her like that? Then she thought about if Draco won, who would he kiss. A little voice in the back of her head said 'I hope he kisses me', she shook her head. She couldn't be thinking that, she already had a boyfriend. Then Lavender kissing Ron flashed in her mind, and she said to herself 'screw Ron.'

The duel was still going on. The Slytherins were cheering and so did the Gryffindors. Ron couldn't keep up with Draco anymore, and Draco used the opportunity to knock his wand out of his hand.

"The winner is Draco Malfoy" Snape announced proudly and Slytherin cheered and lifted Draco up and threw him in the air a few times.

"Your turn Draco", Blaise said and winked at Draco. Draco knew that this would propably be his only chance, so he pushed all of the Slytherins out of his way and some of the Gryffindors until he spoted Hermione.

Hermione saw Draco coming her way, and got nervous. She looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. When Draco was near her he lifted her chin and gave her a brilliant smile. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she had never seen him smile for real. The room was deadly silent, everyone just watched with wide eyes, as the two former enemies were about to kiss.

Ron saw what was going on, so he steped between them. "I don't think so Malfoy. Go find another girl, not my girlfriend." Ron growled at Draco.

"Why should I?" Draco asked, annoyed at the Weasel. Here he was about to kiss the girl his been wanting to kiss ever since third year, and the Weasel just has to go and interrupt them.

"Are you deaf, you ferret face? She's my girlfriend." Ron yelled, but Draco didn't say anything. Blaise came forward with Goyle and Crab and yanked Ron away.

When Ron was out of the way Draco once again grabed Hermione chin and tilted her head up. She looked into his silver eyes, and her breathing quickened. Draco smiled again, and crashed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and Hermione couldn't resist his soft lips. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, her fingertips massaging his scalp. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closed to him. He could feel her soft curves against him, and smiled against her lips, finaly being able to hold her in his arms.

Everyone in the room was shocked, but it intensified when they heard Hermione moan softly.

"Get a room or something." Blaise said playfully.

"Okey, that's it for today, everyone out!" Snape dismissed them and left the room, Tonks smiled at the still kissing couple and walked out as well.

The students started to leave the room, glancing back occasionally at the making out couple. The only ones left were Harry and Ginny, and Ron. Harry and Ginny had a tough time holding of Ron, as he wanted to get to Hermione and kill Draco.

Hermione could hear the commotion around her, but couldn't pull away from Draco. She had never though Draco would be this good a kisser. When they finaly pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and smiled. Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes. "Wow", was all she could say. Draco smiled triumphantly.

"Were leaving Hermione" Ron suddenly said, and started to drag her out of the classroom rather roughly. Hermione pulled her arm out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can walk on my own Ronald, and I definitely can find my own way to the dormitory." She retorted.

Ron huffed and left the room. "Fine"

"Are you coming Mione?" Ginny asked, but she just smiled and waved her best friends off. They shrugged and left, both smirking for some reason.

Hermione spoke; when finaly everyone was out of ear shot. "Why did you do that?" She asked him quietly.

There was a long silence between them, as Draco finaly answered. "Because, I wanted to kiss you"

Hermione turned around to face him, her mouth agape and eyes wide. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

Draco just shook his head. He closed the distance between them and kissed Hermione again. They pulled apart only when the need for air was too strong. "You shouldn't do that." Hermione murmured softly.

"Why not, are you scared that you would become addicted?" Draco chuckled.

"You wish" Hermione giggled, and left the room quickly, almost tripping over her own legs.

Draco watched as Hermione practically sprinted to the exit and smiled. He was sure this wouldn't be the last time that he kissed the witch. He left the room content with the thought.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and Please rewiev! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	2. The unfruitful endeavours

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be!**

**A/N: since you people requested it, I will continue and make it a little longer or a lot longer, I still don't know yet, but if you will want me to continue this too, then just ask and I will! And I also would like to thanks to people who Rewieved and added me to their favorite or alerts lists.**

**THANK YOU! And Enjoy! ^_^**

The next day was odd; at least that's what Hermione thought, as she and Ginny walked to the Great hall together. Ginny was as talkative as ever, but Hermione wasn't really in the mood to talk. She just wanted to stay alone for a moment to gather her thoughts. Yesterday was something thought arousing to Hermione, she hadn't talked to Ron since then, but she wasn't complaining. Heck, Ron had no rights to get mad at her for kissing Malfoy, it was her prize to claim, and like he didn't kiss with Lavender.

But still, she couldn't believe that Malfoy wanted to kiss her, the filthy 'Mudblood', like he had called her so many times in their past years studying together in Hogwarts. At first she had thought that he was playing a trick on her, but just looking into his silver eyes, that showed nothing but sincerity, she was sure that he was telling the truth, and she didn't know why it made her heart skip a beat everytime she thought about it.

Ginny was still talking, but Hermione was completely lost to anything she said, her thoughts going to the blond haired Slytherin. They entered the hall, and Hermione finaly snaped out of it, and became aware of all the stares that were pointed her way. Great, the day couldn't get any worse.

They walked to the Gryffindor table, and Harry and Ron were already sitting there, talking about Quidditch. The girls sat down next to them. Ginny sat down next to Harry and pecked him on the lips lightly, and he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione sat down next to Ron, but didn't make any move to greet him; frankly, she wasn't in the mood for Ron today. He on the other hand leaned closer to Hermione, and was about to kiss her lips, when she turned away and he ended up pecking her cheek.

Ron was a little taken aback by Hermione's coldness to him. Did it have to do with Malfoy, he didn't know. He looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy looking at their table, more precisely Hermione. He glared and wrapped a hand around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him, all the while smirking in Malfoy's direction. Hermione didn't know what Ron was looking at, but when she turned her head, she was met by a pair of entrancing silver eyes. She pulled away from Ron, as if not wanting Malfoy to see her with Ron. It was hard for her to admit to herself, but she was starting to like Malfoy. Okey, it wasn't so hard after all.

Ron gave her a weird look, but didn't question her. He was sure that Hermione was still a bit upset about him kissing Lavender, and that letting Malfoy kiss her, was just a payback in some sort of way. He was sure that Hermione would eventually get over it, so he didn't busy his head with a lot of worries.

Draco still kept his eyes focused on the Gryffindor table, not wanting to miss anything, his eyes never leaving the back of Hermione's head. Blaise joined him, and Draco just smirked at him. Blaise saw the smirk on Draco's face and grined widely. His grin faded, when he saw Pansy coming from the opposite direction. Pansy was so annoying, and he didn't envy Draco, but he pitied him for having to put up with her every day. She always talked to Draco like he was her boyfriend, and no matter what Draco said, she acted as if she didn't hear what he said. She seriously needed to get it in her head, and he was sure that one of these days, she will get hexed by Draco if she kept that up.

"Hey Drakkie" Pansy greeted, and leaned forward to kiss Draco, but Draco quickly moved out of the way, and she face planted the floor, Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"Will you just give it a rest Pansy?" Blaise crossed his arms in front of his chest, and looked at Pansy with disdain. Pansy glared at him.

"What's your problem?" Pansy hissed with venom in her tone. "Am I not allowed to greet my boyfriend anymore?" She too took the same stance as Blaise.

"He is not your boyfriend Pansy; I think he has told you that for like hundred gazillion times." Blaise shot back.

"He doesn't have to know that. And I know that he will change his mind about it eventually."Pansy said in a hushed tone, as if trying to be discreet.

"Well, I don't think he will, so just give it up already." Blaise said, and turned away from her, she just huffed, and muttered something along the lines of 'not a chance', and stormed off.

She kept thinking of a way to get Draco to be her's, and quite frankly, she was running out of ideas. Then she thought in her brain, which was smaller then a pea, that Draco was propably in denial, and if she would spend time with another guy, then Draco would get jealous, and finaly realise his feelings for her. With that thought in her tiny brain, she skiped along, humming a happy tune.

"Thanks mate. I seriously can't take her anymore." Draco sighed exaggeratedly, and smiled at his best friend. Blaise was his only true friend, and he was always there to pick Draco up if he was down. Blaise had even been there when his father wanted him to become a Death eater. He was glad that no matter what, Blaise was always there if Draco counted on him to be there.

"No problem mate." Blaise chuckled, and patted Draco's back. "You know I can't stand her, as much as you do." At that, they both burst out laughing. "True." Draco admitted.

"So…How's Granger?" Blaise asked awkwardly after a moment, not sure if he should talk about that here.

"How should I know? The weasel is her boyfriend, not me." Draco shot back, rather defensively.

"Wow Draco, don't get your boxers in a twist." Blaise raised his hands up defensively, and then he just smirked, catching a deeper meaning to what Draco just said. "Oh… I get it now. You're jealous that she's his girlfriend." Blaise teased, and Draco glared at him.

"I am not." Draco defended, but who was he kiding, Blaise could read him like an open book. He grumbled something under his breath and looked at the Gryffindor table. He could see Weasels hand sneaking lower from Hermione's hip. He grumbled something about 'stupid Blaise, his always right.' Blaise just smiled knowingly.

"Draco you know you can tell me everything, right?" Blaise suddenly asked very seriously.

"I know Blaise." Draco looked at the table, as if in shame. "It's just…" He trailed off, not sure he was ready to talk openly about his feelings for the Gryffindor princess.

"Listen to me Draco." Blaise started. "I know you well enough, and I have to admit, you look so funny with that look on your face." Blaise finished with a loud laugh. Draco couldn't help but join him, he was sure he looked as funny as hell himself.

"Okey, fine, maybe I am…jealous…a little…maybe." Draco admitted quietly.

"Don't sweat it Draco." Blaise laughed again, and he guessed everyone in the Great hall could hear it, because everyone was staring at them for a moment, before going back to their own conversations.

Hermione too looked at the Slytherin table, and could see a black skinned boy next to Malfoy, laughing full heartedly. She wondered what he was talking with Malfoy about. It was propably funny, because Draco too soon joined in with his own joyous laughter.

"Stupid ferret, stupid Zabini." Ron muttered, and Hermione looked at him weirdly. "What love?" Ron asked sweetly. "It's true, they are stupid." He chuckled at that.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Ron had been a total prick lately, and frankly, she was loosing her patience with him. "Just because they are laughing about something funny, doesn't mean their stupid." She shot back suddenly, not able to stop the words from busting out of her mouth.

"Ron looked at her with shock, and then narrowed his eyes on her. "Are you defending them Mione?" He asked with clear disgust in his voice.

"And what if I am?" Hermione's mouth once again had a mind of its own, and she cringed inwardly. This was not good.

"What?" Ron was in total state of shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Hermione didn't answer, just quickly stood up, and made her way to the door, her legs going into autopilot. She hurried out, and made a sprint to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Ron just stared after her, as she disappeared, but didn't make a move to follow her. He looked at Harry, who looked dumfounded, and then at Ginny who looked surprised, but at the same time not surprised. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but stoped himself. He had nothing to say at the moment.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks, as they saw Hermione leave the hall. Draco could see there had been an argument, and weasel with his tiny brain, which was slightly bigger then Pansy's, but still very small, propably said something stupid, as usual.

"Drakkie" Draco cringed internally, as he heard Pansy's annoying voice again. He looked at her, and saw her coming his way with Crabbe in tow. He could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty.

Pansy spoke again in her squeaky little voice. "Since you Draco broke up with me. I guess I have all the right's to be with anyone I like, right?" She asked, winking at him.

"You know Pansy, how could I have broken up with you, if we didn't even go out?" Draco asked, mockingly. "And I couldn't care less who you were with." He finished quite proudly. Blaise just smirked at Pansy, and she glared at him.

She smiled at Draco, before crashing her lips together with Crabbe. He wrapped his arms around her, but Pansy didn't respond to him the same way. Her eyes were trained on Draco the whole time.

Draco kept his cool demeanor, not at all caring Pansy's try at getting him jealous. He yawned, clearly bored, and Blaise just looked at the scene with disgust. Pansy really was disgusting to him.

Pansy pulled away from Crabbe, and was at a loss of words. This was supposed to work, she had expected him to realise his feelings and pull Crabbe away from her and hex him, but he did nothing. He looked bored and uninterested. Damn! Pansy thought. She pulled herself together and walked away again, Crabbe practically running after her.

"That was awesome dude." Blaise commented.

"You'd think she would learn." Draco said sarcastically and walked to the exit. He had enough of this already and he wanted to be alone for a moment. "I'll see you later." He said to Blaise, and Blaise smiled. "Later Bro"

OoO

Hermione finaly decided to go down to the second lesson. She had spent the first lesson in the dormitory, thinking her life over. These two days had been so confusing, and she still couldn't fandom why that one kiss from Malfoy had influenced her so much. It was just one kiss, so why it mattered so much. She shook her head, deciding not to think about it at the moment.

She left the dormitory, cautiously walking through the hallway, as if there was danger lurking in the corners. She took big breaths to calm her nerves, trying to reassure herself that she was going to bee fine. This was ridiculous, there was nothing to be afraid of, not a thing.

"Hermione" She spun around at the sound of her name, and was met by none other then the deep, silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy" She breathed out and Draco just smiled.

She was frozen on the spot, his eyes holding her there, pinning her feet to the ground. He took a step forward and her breath cought in her throat. He slowly approached her, every step excruciatingly slow made Hermione shiver, even thought the corridor was pretty warm. He kept his advances as slow as possible, as if she was some kind of frightened, little animal, ready to run for shelter at any given moment. Her eyes were wide like saucers and her mouth opened to say something, but no sound left her mouth. Draco smiled wider, as he saw Hermione's expression. He traced her whole face until his eyes landed on her lips. He had been dying to kiss her again, and he couldn't ask for a more perfect moment to do it again.

He leaned forward, his face just inches apart from her's, and Hermione could only watched as Draco teased her. He was about to kiss her, and she leaned forward slightly, ready to kiss him again, but he pulled away at the last possible second and chuckled slightly, she frowned. Seeing her frown he turned slightly more serious, but still playful at the same time.

"What's the matter Hermy?" He asked in that serious/playful tone.

She huffed. He was impossible. Here he was, about to kiss her, but he still has the nerve at teasing her? Not if she had something to do with it. "Oh shut up and kiss me already." He smirked, satisfied.

"I thought you would never ask." He crashed his lips with hers, and Hermione sighed against his lips, feeling complete for some odd reason.

**A/N: Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I didn't exaggerate anything, hopefully. ;)) thank you for reading and please Rewiev! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	3. Hiding mischief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. I just own my own ideas!**

**A/N: It's so nice to hear that some people actually like my story. Anyway, thanks to those who actually rewieved my story, and I know that last chapter is hardly worth considering a cliff hanger, but I just thought that I should continue from were I kind of left in the last chapter, so yeah heh he ;)) Also sorry for the delay, I was sick for a whole week, also missing on school work isn't helping, so please bear with me. ^_~**

**Also I would like to say that the story changes its rating here to M rated! I hope you understand what that means, but I guess don't get your hopes up you perverts, there's only going to be mild sexual contents in this chapter! ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

"What the hell!"

Draco and Hermione pulled apart from each other, and turned in the direction of the voice. Draco recognizes the voice. Voice as annoying as that, was something he couldn't forget. Pansy Parkinson stood in the middle of the hallway, her mouth wide open, and her eyes wide with shock. Then she composed herself and glared at Hermione, and spoke again with disgust in her voice.

"What the hell are you doing you filthy Mudblood?" She all but yelled. "Get your dirty, slimy hands off of him you filth." Pansy screamed, and Draco glared at her.

"Shut up Parkinson." He growled at her, and she shrunk away a bit, but stood her ground. Her face turned to a softer expression, and she pouted.

"Drakkie, but she was touching you. I know what she did and that Mudb-" Draco cut her off suddenly.

"Don't call her that ever again. Her name is Hermione. Got that?" He said threateningly, and Pansy looked like a deer caught in headlights. She nodded her head rather reluctantly. She watched as Draco put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the situation. Here was the boy who had called her that for six years, defending her from his fellow Slytherin. Odd but, strangely, comforting.

"D-Drakkie what are you saying?" Pansy stuttered her face flushed.

"Are you deaf?" Draco questioned, his tone shoving clear annoyance. Pansy was speechless, and her mind was trying to process her thoughts. Her mouth was opening and closing as if saying something, but no words left her lips.

Draco knew that Pansy was stupid, sometimes. Okey, all the time, but in this situation she was pretending to be. She understood what he was saying, and no matter what face she'd pulled, he couldn't care less. He wanted to get it in to her brainless skull, that she didn't own him like she had thought all this time.

Ever since first year, she had tagged along with him, of course not as often as Crabbe and Goyle, but still, she had always tried to get his attention, but as far as he could remember, he hadn't payed her any mind. She was mostly annoyance, so he tried to escape her everytime they 'accidentally' ran into each other at school. He knew that she was following his every move, and at first he didn't mind, but around third year, it was getting really irritating.

And once again, here she was, annoying him, because he couldn't spend his time snogging Hermione. He reasoned that the only way she would finaly get it in to her thick head, would be only by showing her.

So he surprised not only Pansy, but Hermione as well, as he pulled Hermione in to a passionate kiss. Hermione's eyes widened for a brief second, but then closed, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing his soft lips harder against her own. Draco smiled against her lips. He could hear Pansy gasp in shock, but that was something he had been expecting from her. She was so predictable that he just wanted to laugh out loud. But he didn't have time to think about anything else when he felt Hermione's tongue gently gliding across his bottom lip, begging for access. He parted his lips, and Hermione's tongue explored his mouth, their tongues met and Draco let out a groan and Hermione moaned softly.

"Stop it!" Pansy yelled, but Draco didn't hear her anymore. His body was on fire with desire the longer he kissed Hermione. His hands itched with wanting too touch her body. To run his hands all over her soft skin to taste every inch of her beautiful body to take her and make it last forever. But he knew this wasn't the best place and the right time. He would fulfill his desires when it would be the best time. "Stop it!' Pansy yelled again, her voice croaked and her breathing ragged.

Draco slowly, reluctantly pulled away from Hermione, and she let out a whimper of disappointment. They rested their foreheads together, their eyes showing pure desire dancing behind their heavy eyelids. Their lips were swollen and red, their faces flushed. Draco looked away from Hermione, and looked at Pansy, a smug smirk on his face.

Pansy was completely shocked, and as usual herself defence mechanism started of in that moment, her mind tried to interpretate Draco's behaviour as him trying to make her jealous. With that thought in her head she smiled, and Draco frowned.

"Oh Draco, You didn't have to snog that filth to make me jealous." She laughed, and came closer to where Draco stood, Hermione still wrapped securely in his arms. "Get lost Mudblood, Draco and I-" Draco growled, and it sounded like a growl a wild animal would emit. Pansy was silent again, her face confused. How Draco hated that she played a naïve girl, which she was not.

"Get lost yourself Pansy, and do me a favor and leave me alone." He glared at her, but his gaze was pulled away from Pansy as Hermione gently squeezed his hand, rubbing it soothingly. He looked into her chocolaty brown eyes, and his expression softened. She gave him a shy but beautiful smile, and once again he felt like there was only just the two of them. He smiled back, his face glowing with happiness. Hermione watched in awe as Draco's face transformed into a gorgeous smile, her heart beat increasing, and she could now feel it in her throat.

Pansy watched Draco's face as it pulled into the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. He had never smiled at her like that, and the thought that the 'Mudblood' was the reason he smiled like that, made her blood boil. He was supposed to look at her like that; she was supposed to be in Draco's arms, not Gryffindor filth.

"But Drakkie" Pansy pouted, and Draco once again turned his attention back to the annoying Slytherin, but with great difficulty. His smile turned into a scowl once more.

"I said leave Pansy." He said, and motioned for her to leave, but Pansy stood her ground.

"No way, and leave you with that wench? I don't think so." She declared determinately.

"Stop calling me names." Hermione cut in finaly snapping out of her daze. She glared at Pansy, and Draco couldn't stop himself from admiring how sexy she was when she was standing up for herself. He guessed that's what he liked the most about her. She was also smart, witty and god damn beautiful.

"Or what, you Mudblood bitch?" Pansy mocked a sickly grin on her face.

Hermione didn't answer; she was too busy restraining Draco from breaking Pansy's neck. When she finaly calmed Draco a bit, she turned back to Pansy, who was still smiling evilly. Without warning, Hermione quickly pulled out her wand from her robes, and before Pansy could do or say anything, she muttered stupefie and the witch went flying across the hall for a couple of feet. Draco was quite shocked to say the least.

Hermione looked around the hall, but to her utter surprise, nobody had heared them. She had been so stunned by Draco's sudden kiss, that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. The second class had long gone started, so she guessed nobody heared the yelling in the hallway. She sighed in relief, and turned back to Draco.

"What should we do to her? I don't think we can just leave her here like this."

Draco had a contemplative look on his face. They had to handle this situation with care. If a teacher was to suddenly come and see them, they would be in big trouble. Of course there was still the fact that Pansy could tell on Hermione when she was conscious. She wouldn't, he was sure of that. She wouldn't want to be on Draco's bad side, if she did that.

"We should take her to the Slytherin common room." Draco suggested, and Hermione nodded.

They made their way through the hallway, Draco trying to be stealthy while carrying Pansy and Hermione had tough time holding back her giggles. Draco just looked so funny trying to carry Pansy.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, as he put down Pansy and proped her against one of the stone pillars that lined the corridors.

Not able to hold back, Hermione started laughing uncontrollably, and clutched her stomach. It honestly was so funny it even hurt. Draco glared at her, and her laughing ceased, but a smile adorned her face.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so funny to watch you while you carry Pansy. You look like your going to fall over at any moment." She laughed again, and Draco just smiled. It was true, Pansy was pretty heavy, and carrying her wasn't pleasant.

"Hey, try you carrying her, and then you will know how I feel." Draco stated matter of factly, and Hermione just giggled.

"We are almost there, so I think you can live with my laughing for a moment longer, now can you?" She teased.

"Fine, but you know I could have just left her there, as your responsibility." Draco teased back. He hoisted Pansy up and in his arms and started to carry her again. Hermione was watching carefully for any other students or professors. They were lucky so far, and Hermione could see the big dungeon doors to the Slytherin dormitories. It was luck that Pansy hadn't come to it yet, because she sure as hell would start screaming and that would attract attention.

Draco said the password and the door to the common room opened. He walked inside and set Pansy down on one of the black chairs. He turned back, and saw Hermione looking around the common room. She had this far away look for a moment and Draco didn't dare to interrupt her.

Hermione was in a daze. She honestly hadn't thought that one day she would stand in the Slytherin common room. But no matter how much she disliked the Slytherin's, with few exceptions, she had to admit their common room was pretty nice. Just like the Gryffindor common room, there were huge tapestries dangling from the ceiling. The theme was green, black and silver. There were black armchairs and a silver sofa lined with green snake ornaments in front of a fireplace. The room was dim, and the light from the fireplace gave the room a soft glow. In the far corner of the room, there was a wooden desk with a matching bookcase next to it, and Hermione couldn't help but look at what kind of books they read. There were also two staircases on either side of the room.

She pulled her eyes away from her surroundings and looked at Draco, who was looking at her, and smiled. He came forward and took her by the hand. If it would have been just her and Draco, she could imagine this as a very romantic moment, but with Pansy still unconscious on one of the armchairs, she couldn't feel comfortable.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Draco looked around the common room, and shrugged. "I don't know."

Hermione thought for a moment. It was too late to head to class, and she didn't exactly want to walk into class alongside Draco. It would cause too much suspicion. She already had enough problems with Ron, and if she were to suddenly come walking in to class with Draco, that would just put the cheery on the cake.

"I know." Draco said and pulled Hermione up the stairs. Hermione was about to question him, when they came to a stop at a simple wooden door. Draco opened the door, and revealed a big bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with emerald green sheets and dozens of black and silver pillows. Few tapestries lined the ceiling and a huge chandelier dangled from the ceiling in the middle. There was a huge dresser on the right side of the bed and a loveseat on the left. The loveseat was silver with a black dragon ornament.

"Where are we Draco?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"We're in my room." He whispered in her ear. Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief.

"This is your room?" She asked just to check she heard him right.

"Yup, this is my room." He confirmed.

Hermione walked into the room and sat down on the loveseat. Draco stared at her for a moment before closing the door and walking over to her. He sat down next to her and Hermione gave him a shy smile. They sat in a comfortable silence, Draco just looking at Hermione, and Hermione fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

Draco slowly gathered his courage and scooted closer to Hermione on the loveseat, and she blushed when he took her hand in his.

"Hermione" He whispered his voice low and husky made Hermione shiver when he leaned down and kissed her lips with softness unknown to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. The kiss grew more passionate, as Draco pulled Hermione into his lap and she straddled his hips. Their mouths parted, allowing their tongues battle for dominance. Draco lost the battle, but wasn't put down by it. He felt an all too familiar stiffness in his pants and groaned when Hermione grinded her hips into his.

Hermione could feel Draco's arousal pressed against the inside of her thigh and sighed against his lips. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed him back on the loveseat, her pelvis grinding harder against his, causing Hermione to moan softly and Draco to close his eyes and shudder from the sensation he was feeling.

He took hold of her hips and lifted Hermione up. She immediately wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist, their lips still interlocked. He sauntered over to the bed; his erection growing by the second as Hermione sucked on his tongue and bottom lip.

Draco layed Hermione down on the bed, her legs still locked around his hips as he kissed down the length of Hermione's neck and collar bone. Hermione whimpered and moaned when he bit her neck lightly and sucked the spot, leaving a small bite mark on her neck. His hands moved under her school shirt and caressed the skin on her waist, and then moved higher to cup her breasts through the fabric of her lacey bra. Hermione moaned louder when Draco's hands moved over her bra covered nipples, and Draco couldn't help but smirk. He removed his hands from her breasts, but only to unbutton her school shirt, his lips once again locked fiercely with Hermione's as she pulled at his own clothes desperately. She could feel a dull ache between her legs which made her even more desperate.

Hermione's mind was buzzing with thoughts as she managed to pull off Draco's shirt, revieling his lean but muscular chest and rock hard abs. She stilled in her actions, which made Draco stop. What was she doing? He looked at her, confusion written clearly across his face. "What's wrong Hermione?" He asked, but she was silent.

This was wrong, she couldn't do this, she kept chanting in her mind. It wasn't that she wasn't ready, but a certain red headed boy invaded her mind, and she felt guilty. Ron was still her boyfriend, and here she was in Draco's bedroom, ready to…

"Hermione?" Draco's voice cut off her inner thoughts. She was at a loss for words, her body was aching for Draco's touch, but her mind was clouded by guilt. "Did I do something wrong?" She heard him say, and she snaped out of her stupor.

"It's not that…I just…" She cut herself off, now feeling guilty not only for Ron, but for Draco as well. Draco not knowing what to do didn't dare to force himself on her.

"Its okey Hermione." He whispered burying his face in her curly hair, and inhaling her scent of cinnamon and apples. He embraced her tightly and Hermione let herself be held by Draco and wrapped her arms around his bare torso, feeling a bit better.

They sat in silence for a moment, just holding each other. Hermione broke the silence first, her voice trembled a bit. "I'm sorry Draco I-"

"Shh don't worry Hermione." He cut her off gently. "I shouldn't have forced myself on you. I should be the one who's sorry." Hermione smiled at that, but turned serious after that.

"It was partly my fault as well, because I could have just pushed you away…" She could see Draco's lips curve into a small smile.

"But you didn't." He shrugged. "Does that mean I have a chance?" Hermione could hear the hopefulness in his voice, and his eyes shoved the sincere hope in them.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "Ron is still my boyfriend, an-"

"Then break up with him." Draco cut her off once again, and she frowned.

"What makes you think that I would break up with him?" Hermione asked, annoyed. "There is nothing that-" The rest of her words were muffled by Draco's lips. Her eyes closed on her own accord and her hands automatically went to his platinum blond hair. She inwardly cursed her traitorous body for betraying her beliefs. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Draco pulled away from her and smirked. "So, how about that Hermione?"

Hermione huffed and got off Draco's bed. "Your such a git, you know that?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and Draco whistled. She glared at him for an explanation, and he just pointed at her chest area. She blushed when she noticed her shirt was wide open revieling her black lacey bra. She quickly buttoned up her shirt and glared at Draco. She blushed even more when she realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Like what you see?" Draco teased and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. He just laughed at her antics and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"We should propably head to class." Hermione pointed out, as she made her way to the door. "We have already skiped two classes, I think I have enough for one day, don't you think?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

Draco put back on his shirt, sighing irritably. Hermione walked downstairs, and found Pansy surprisingly still out, so she left not really wanting to get in more trouble. Draco watched her leave, his face pulled in a frown. He followed shortly after her, not really wanting to go to class, but not wanting to stay in the common room with Pansy.

Hermione walked down the hallway, her head swimming with doubts. She wasn't denying it that she was attracted to Draco, but was it all there was? Did she feel something else for the Slytherin? She sighed. It was so confusing; she couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired between them. She hadn't gone this far with any guy, but there was something about Draco that almost made it alright. She sighed. The nerve that boy had to tell her to break up with Ron. Absurd. She thought as she walked to the next class Herbology. She suddenly remembered the feeling of Draco's lips against her own, and sighed exasperatedly. This was going to be a very long day.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and Please Rewiev. They really make me happy! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	4. Doubtful mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Hermione or any other character in Harry Potter. If I did, Draco and Hermione would be together and would live happily ever after! ^_~**

**A/N: i would like to thank: ****Sensula, grey eyes lover, Karate Chic, xXSexgoddessXx, voldyismyfather, TwinsConspiracy and Dramionelove88**** for reweaving my story. And of course to all the people who read it or put it on their alerts and favorites lists. It means a lot to me. Also I would like to thank ****El'Caliente ****for her encouragement, it nice to hear that someone appreciates my work. Anyway, I better not start babbling too much and get on with the story!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

"Where were you Mione?"

Hermione shriveled in her seat and turned her head sideways. Ron was standing in the doorway of the classroom, his face was flustered a bit and she wondered why. He steped into the classroom and took the seat next to her. Hermione shifted, not feeling comfortable. He continued. "You weren't in potions and arithmacy."

"Um…I…" She stuttered avoiding his gaze. Ron looked suspiciously at her, his eyes scanning her face carefully. Oh my God, she thought as his gaze lingered on her lips, and she prayed that her lips weren't that noticeably swollen from the passionate kisses she shared with Draco. She shook her head. Since when did she start calling him by his first name? Images of them lying in his bed halve naked and kissing flashed in her mind, and she blushed slightly. "I had a headache…yeah and I went to madam Pomfrey to get a potion. She told me to lay down a bit until the headache passed." She lied, but Ron looked convinced and just smiled at her.

"Oh my poor Mione" Ron hugged her, and Hermione couldn't help but feel awkward in his arms. She tentatively put her arms around him, but it wasn't the same feeling as it used to be when they hugged. She remembered how good it felt to be in Draco's arms and a pang of guilt shot through her. Was it because of Draco, that she didn't feel anything for Ron anymore? She pulled away from him and smiled weakly at him, trying her best to stay calm. He seemed oblivious to her state of mind and just grinned at her, and kissed her forehead. Just then the classroom was filling with students, and a familiar blond head entered the classroom. Her heart pounded in her chest so fast, she felt as if a humming bird was trapped in her chest, wanting to break free.

Draco's gaze met hers and she blushed at the heated looked that flashed through those silver eyes of his for a second, before going back to normal and looking indifferent. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a moment and she bit her lip. Draco licked his lips and her attention was on his pink tongue now, watching as it darted out of his moist cavern and ran across his thin upper lip and then moistened his full, pouty lower lip. She bit back a moan at the sight, and tried to focus her eyes elsewhere.

"What's wrong Mione?" She was startled by Ron's voice, that she jumped slightly, and Ron gave her an odd look. "Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?"

"Um…Its nothing, I'm fine, really." She was glad that her voice didn't betray her anxiety. Ron frowned, but didn't say anything; he was too dumbstruck to say anything. He could feel that his girlfriend was slowly slipping away from him. Ever since the DADA lesson and the duel, she's been almost…avoiding him? His frown deepened even more, when he caught Malfoy looking at Hermione across the room. He noticed the blush that covered her cheeks every time Malfoy catched her eye, and glared at Malfoy. When Malfoy just smirked at him his ears turned bright red and his face was following suit. "What the hell does that ferret thinks he's doing?" He asked angrily, but apparently no one heard him.

Hermione didn't notice the glares Ron was shooting Draco or the question that, obviously, was directed to her as well, she was too deep in her thoughts again, to notice.

Was she going to listen to what Draco suggested? Was she going to break up with Ron? She asked herself. Ron had been one of her best friend since her very first year at Hogwarts, Draco had been her enemy, and even though she hadn't admitted it to herself in the past years, she had always had a secret crush on Draco.

Professor Sprout entered the room, and Hermione willed herself to pay attention to what she said. They had to pair up, and it was obvious it was another lesson of her and Ron arguing who will do what. It was typical Ron behaviour – sit back and watch as she did all the work. Ron was grinning like Cheshire cat, but professor Sprout wiped that smile right of his face.

"Mr Weasley, you will be paired up with Mr Potter here." She indicated to the front of the class were Harry sat with Ginny. Ron was about to whine about that because, obviously, if he was paired up with Harry, he would have to work too, but professor Sprout gave him a meaningful look and he shut his mouth before any sound could leave his vocal cords. Hermione grinned at that and walked over to Ginny, but professor Sprout stoped her too. "Mrs Weasley will be paired with Mr Longbottom, as for you Mrs Granger; you will be paired with…" She paused, scanning the classroom. "Ah yes Mr Malfoy here." She finished, and Hermione felt like her heart is going to leap out of her chest.

She looked over to where Draco sat, and blushed as his eyes moved all over her body. She felt as though Draco was slowly undressing her with his eyes. She straitened herself and took confident steps to where he sat, not letting her face show her nervousness.

She sat down next to him, and Draco's whole frame turned towards her, as if she was the most fascinating thing in the room. They sat quietly while professor Sprout told them the assignment. She was looking straight forward, not daring to look at him even from the corner of her eye. She could still feel his eyes on her and gulped loudly. He just smirked at her flustered expression, loving the blush that graced her cheeks, all for him.

Ron glared daggers at Malfoy, as he watched him make Hermione blush again. Was there something going on between Malfoy and Hermione? No way, he thought. There was no way in hell that his Mione would even give that ferret the time of the day. Would she? The satisfied smirk on Malfoy's face made his blood boil, and he hit the table hard with his fist.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asks, and Ron finaly looks away from Malfoy and Hermione.

"Look at that. How am I supposed to be right?" He hissed, and Harry just glared at him.

"Calm down Ron." Harry hissed back. "And don't take your anger out on me." He added angrily.

Ron looked guiltily at him. "Sorry. I'm just upset that's all."

Harry sighed and patted Ron on the back. "Apology accepted, but just relax, okey?" Ron sighed, and nodded, but rather reluctantly. He couldn't relax, not when Malfoy was so close to Hermione.

When professor Sprout finaly explained what they had to do, Hermione finaly summoned her Gryffindor courage, and looked at Draco. And regreted it, Draco had a seductive look on his face and it just made her blush even more.

She looked away from him again, feeling silly all of a sudden, Draco just smiled. They both turned to their task at hand. The assignment was rather simple. They had to harvest seeds from the Puffapod seedpods which were in pink color filled with shiny bean like seeds. They had to be careful though, because if they dropped even a single seed, it would sprout through the whole classroom at an amazing speed.

"So" Draco broke the silence, and Hermione turned her attention to him. "Er…Have you thought about what I said?" Draco said and she could tell that he was nervous. She didn't have to be reminded about what he ment, because that question had been plaguing her mind ever since he had said it. She sighed.

"I have," She started, and she could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "But I don't know what to do." She was being honest, because she wasn't sure what her heart wanted. One part of her said that she shouldn't just break up with Ron just because she felt good with Draco, but the other part was screaming at her for being stupid and denying her feelings. Feelings? She asked herself. Was it more then attraction that she felt for him?

"What's there to think?" Draco asked, frowning a bit. "I know you feel something for me. Just admit it." Hermione was quiet, not sure what to say. She was holding a handful of Puffapod seeds in her hands brow furrowed in concentration.

"I don't think this is the best place to discuss this right know." She finaly replied.

"Why not?" He asked scooting closer to her. Hermione could feel the heat of his body, and tried not to just leap into his arms. "Is it because of him?" He cast a glance towards the front of the class, his eyes glaring daggers into Ron's back. Hermione followed his line of sight and caught the sight of Ron harvesting the Puffapod seeds. His head was looking down at the plant as if it was the answer to all the questions in life, his face a permanent frown.

"Not really." Hermione murmured and went back to work. She could still feel his eyes on her, but ignored him. Draco heaved a great sigh of frustration, but decided against pushing her further. He didn't want to anger her, but he did want her to ditch the Weasel though, so he could finaly have her as his.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly, Draco didn't say anything else, and Hermione just breathe a sigh of relief. Though, she wondered why he went so silent all of a sudden. Great, his angry at me now, she thought as she looked at him. He didn't even look at her and she mentally scolded herself for being so final with him.

Ron was still casting longing glances at Hermione and glaring at Malfoy. He noticed the frown that marred Hermione's features when Malfoy hadn't looked at her for a long period of time, and he was starting to have doubts about Hermione's honesty towards him. He was going to have a talk with her after class that he knew for sure.

The bell finaly rang and the students handed in their harvested seeds and professor Sprout dismissed them. Hermione took her book bag and started to walk towards the exit when Ron came up to her.

"Can I talk to you Mione?" He asked and she nodded. "Alone" He added when Harry and Ginny was about to join them. They shrugged, but didn't say anything about it.

"See you two later." Harry said as he walked out the door with Ginny in tow.

"Yeah" They called after them.

Draco was leaving the room as well, but Ron stoped him by moving in his way. "Move Weasley" His tone carried a slight warning, but Ron ignored it.

"I don't think so." Ron spat with venom in his voice. Draco was unfazed by Ron's tone. "I think I deserve to know what's going on." He looked at Hermione and she stiffened. "Don't you agree Mione?" At that, Hermione gulped and looked at her shoes. "Well? I am waiting. Any of you care to explain?" He asked impatiently.

"Ron…I…" Hermione was trying to explain, but what was she supposed to say. Ron came forward and grabed her chin roughly and forced her to look in his eyes. There was this cold aura suddenly emanating from him and she wanted nothing more that to run into Draco's arms for safety like she was a scared little puppy dog. Ron yanked her forward, still holding her chin and she yelped in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Suddenly Ron's grip on her was gone she heard something break with a sickening crack and then she was enveloped in warmth. Her eyes snaped open and she looked up at Draco holding her protectively against his chest. She blushed and focused her attention somewhere else, and that's when she noticed Ron lying on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Fuck!"He yelled. "Bloody ferret, you broke my nose." He screamed in agony as he was trying to lift himself off the floor.

Hermione winced as Ron finaly balanced himself and pulled out his wand. He was about to yell a hex, but professor Sprout came rushing into the classroom and stoped him.

"What is going on in here? What happened to your nose Mr Weasley?" She asked as she took in the sight of Ron's broken and bloodied nose.

"It was Malfoy professor, he broke my nose." Ron said, and professor Sprout looked at Draco taping her foot.

"Is that true Mr Malfoy?" She asked as she took out a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Ron, to wipe the blood off his nose.

"Yes Professor, but only because he dared to hurt Hermione." His eyes were burning with anger towards Ron, and his grip on Hermione tightened, but not uncomfortably.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "I did no such thing." He countered, and Hermione couldn't help but glare at him.

"Well, that's nice of you Mr Malfoy, but violence in this school is not permitted." She looked thoughtful for a moment. Ron smirked as he stood behind professor Sprout. He had been expecting that Malfoy would be given detention or worse that he would get expelled, but professor Sprout turned his smile into a frown.

"I sincerely hope you don't make a habit out of it." She concluded. "You may go, as for you Mr Weasley, go to the Hospital wing to get that nose fixed." She turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving a smirking Draco, surprised Hermione and a gaping Ron.

"That's it? The ferret breaks my nose and all he gets is a warning?" Ron was animated as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Shut up Weasley, you deserved that." Draco spat and Ron glared at him.

Hermione shuffled her feet nervously and cleared her throat. "Um…Draco we should pro-" She was cut off by Ron.

"Since when do you call him 'Draco'?" He asked shocked at this new discovery. "What's going on between you and him?" Hermione couldn't help but glare at him. God Ron was so annoying sometimes, she couldn't help herself.

She was about to tell him off when Draco took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. The smile on his face sent her insides on fire. Before she knew it she started smiling, feeling giddy.

"What the hell!" Ron yelled and stomped forward, his wand ready again, but this time Draco pulled out his own wand and knocked Ron's wand out of his hands. He pointed his wand at Ron's broken nose and Ron gulped. "Get ou of here Weasley, before you lose that nose of yours." Draco warned and Ron started backing away.

Ron looked at Hermione disappointedly. "You are taking his side." It was a statement, but Hermione still answered.

"Yes" She murmured looking away from him.

Ron's look turned to hurt and he turned around and walked out the door, not bothering to pick up his wand, that layed on the floor by his feet.

Hermione watched him go and when he was out of sight, tears finaly streamed down her cheeks and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Draco hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his chest, his robes getting wet from her tears. Draco didn't care though, he just held her while she cried.

"Shh…Its okey Hermione." He shushed her and after a while her sobs subsided and she went slack in his arms.

"He hates me." She choked out and Draco put a finger to her lips to stop her from straining her voice. Tears filled her eyes once again and Draco embraced her again. He murmured reassuring words in her ear until she relaxed.

"Come on Hermione, are you hungry?" She nodded slowly, not really sure what she wanted. He leaned down and kissed her softly and she wrapped her hands around his neck. They pulled away from each other after a moment and Draco murmured in her hair. "I am here for you, don't forget that." She nodded and smiled weakly at him before they walked out of the classroom, their fingers entwined.

**A/N: Um…not sure weather this chapter was good. I have my own doubts, but hey, tell me what you think! R&R ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	5. Love bite's that bind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Hermione or any other character in Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello to all my readers, sorry to keep you waiting, but I hadn't had much time to write, and I really feel bad about that! But don't you worry your pretty heads over it; I'm not going to forget about this story. So, please stay tuned in for other chapters in the near future, and to all the people who read my other Dramione story, I'll try to post another chapter soon as well, so don't let your guard down! Also, thanks to people who reviewed my story and put it on their alerts and favorites lists, I appreciate that very much!**

**Anyway, Enjoy! ^_^**

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

Ron looked up to see Harry giving him a worried look. "You okey Ron, you seem kind of out of it." Harry questioned, halve eaten turkey salad sandwich in his hand. They were sitting in the Great hall, having lunch. Ron just shook his head, but didn't answer. What was he to say: "Hey Harry, my day sucked because Hermione decided to play Malfoy's girlfriend and on top of that, I got punched in the face by that git, and ended up with a freakin broken nose." No, he wasn't going to tell Harry that, but still he felt pissed about what Malfoy did and Hermione's reaction.

She was supposed to be his girlfriend, not go blushing because Malfoy, the freakin ferret, looked at her. Frankly, he was sick and tired of Malfoy, and he wasn't sure what he would do, if he ran into him again. He could already imagine the various types at how he would kick Malfoy's ass. He smirked for a quarter of a second before frowning again. "I'm fine Harry." He finaly answered after a long pregnant pause. Harry studied him for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and finishing his turkey salad sandwich.

Ron looked at his empty plate with blank eyes. Usually, the plate would be full of food and Ron would be stuffing his face like a pig, but after what happened in the Herbology classroom, his stomach just kept churning, and he felt like if he ate something, he would most definitely throw it back up, and he wasn't quite fond of that thought.

His thoughts went to Hermione and where could she possibly be. It was lunch time, so she would propably come to the Great hall. He wasn't sure weather he should just forget about what happened in the classroom or be mad at her. He wanted to be so mad at her, to just ignore her, then maybe she would understand what she was loosing, but he knew that it would be soon or later that he himself would crawl on his knees and beg her to come back to him. He wasn't very fond of that idea and on top of that, there was still the problem with Malfoy. What if she left him for that git? His heart almost stoped beating at that thought. He couldn't live with the thought of Hermione choosing that ferret.

Suddenly a thought invaded his mind. What if it was his fault that she was reacting this way? What if she just missed his attention and was just confused, because Malfoy was giving her this attention. Ron had to admit, he had been pretty ignorant lately when it came to his and Hermione's relationship. Heck, they hadn't even had sex yet. They had once been close to that, but Hermione had stoped him, because she hadn't been ready yet. Ron suddenly started grinning like an idiot. Harry looked at him, like he thought Ron had lost it, but didn't say anything. He actually didn't want to know what got Ron so happy all of a sudden.

Ron was in a better mood now, having thought up a way to save his and Hermione's relationship. He was going to spend so much time with her; he would give her all his attention and more. He couldn't help but plan their first time. A romantic evening with candle light and various types of delicious food, they would have so much fun talking and joking with each other. After that, they would find a place somewhere quiet to fully enjoy their evening. He would whisperer sweet nothings in her ear that would just make her week in the knees. He sighed, he just couldn't wait.

OoO

Hermione was heading to the Great hall for lunch, Draco following behind her, a frown on his beautiful features. He was kind of saddened that after they had left the classroom, Hermione had soon let go of his hand, and went ahead of him, keeping a distance between them. He guessed it was, so they wouldn't be seen walking together and holding hands. He trully wished that he could hold her hand, but everyone would probably have a heart attack from the sight of the two former enemies showing affection to one another.

He was also still angry at what Ron did. How he loathed that slimy Weasel with all his being. How dare he manhandle Hermione like that? He felt the sudden urge to just go and find the prat, and rip him to tiny tinny pieces. He wasn't sure what he would do if he ran into him again, but it wouldn't be a pretty sight, that he was sure of. He also kept thinking of what Hermione would do. Is she going to listen to his advice and dump the brainless prick or is she going to forgive him. He was hoping it was the first one, because then maybe he would have a chance with her. Draco was so deep in thought, he didn't notice that they had stoped at the large, wooden double doors to the Great hall, and Hermione was looking at him.

"Draco?" He snapped out of it, when he heard her sweet voice. How he loved when she called him in his first name. Her voice was like music to his ears, and when she said his name, he couldn't help but imagine being on top of her, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, as she gasped and moaned from the pleasure he was giving her, with each thrust of his hips. He felt himself harden at the thought.

He looked up at her and found that, she was nervously wringing her hands, and a faint blush was covering her cheeks. He couldn't help but lick his lips, his lust clouding his mind. Hermione was just so innocent, so oblivious as to how attractive she really was, and he just wanted to show her, how desirable she really was.

"Um…Thank you Draco for what you did back there…with Ron, I mean." She stuttered out. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt embarased all of a sudden. She was about to push open the doors and rush inside, but he stoped her, by wrapping his arms around her from behind. He leaned closer, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, as he whispered in her ear. "Anything for you Hermione." He nibbled on her earlobe, sending chills of excitement through her body. She gasped when he kissed down the column of her neck, his mouth gently nipping and suckling on the tender flesh, his tongue darting out to taste the skin, biting lightly. He kept it up for a while, making Hermione moan quietly.

After what seemed like eternity to them, he pulled away to inspect his work, and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, when he saw a big love bite on the side of her neck, and three smaller ones going down the length of her neck, almost in a perfect line. The smaller ones wouldn't be noticeable, because they were below the collar of her school shirt, but the big one would be noticeable, if she moved her soft curls behind her ear.

He chuckled internally, as to what the Weasels reaction would be if he noticed it. He could already see it in his mind. Ron read in the face, hot steam shooting out of his ears. He would most definitely make a huge scene in front of the whole school. And when the news got around the school, that he was the one to leave those there, there would be a lot of gossiping, a lot of hatred from his house mates and who knows what else. But Draco didn't care anymore, it was the final year and once they graduated, he would be out of this school.

The only thing he did care about was Hermione's reaction to this. He couldn't help but regret his action, maybe he should have thought this through. What if Hermione hated him after this? He felt his heart clench painfully at the thought of loosing her. He had to think, though. Was she even his? Would she give up her friendship for someone like him? He disengaged himself from her warm body, though, rather reluctantly at that. Holding her in his arms, made him feel whole, like she was this small piece of his own soul that he had been missing and he felt empty, because she wasn't in his arms.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, the exact moment that Draco let her go, feeling the loss of his warm, muscled body against her own. She was about to question his action, but he quickly pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes went wide from shock, and in the time it took for her to comprehend what he was doing, he pulled away and quickly disappeared into the Great hall. Hermione just stood there for a moment, her heart pounding against her ribcage, almost painfully. To think, that this man could awoke such feelings in her. She had thought that she already had him figured out, but he comes back and shocks her once again. She knows she shouldn't be shocked if he kissed her. It had become a common occurrence for him to do that, but when he did it like this, so unexpectedly, so passionately, it made her think that maybe he had genuine feelings for her. The thought made her smile.

She entered the Great hall in a daze, a small smile on face, as she walked to the Gryffindor table. She hummed quietly to herself all the way to the table, where she spotted Harry and Ron sitting. Harry gave her a soft smile and she smiled back at him happily. She met eyes with Ron, and he was strangely smiling at her. Like Herbology class hadn't happened. Harry got up and hugged her, before saying that he was going to find Ginny and they would be in the Gryffindor common room, which left Hermione alone with Ron.

She sighed and sat down next to him and was surprised when Ron suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, making her stiffen, and kissed her cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments, Ron smirking in her hair, as he saw from the corner of his eye, that Malfoy had suddenly gone rigid, the muscles in his jaw clenching tightly. Serves that bastard right, thought Ron, as he sighed in Hermione's hair.

Hermione could also see Draco's sudden change in demeanor, and couldn't help cringing internally. She did frown on the outside and was trying to get rid of the grip that Ron got around her waist. No such luck, Ron wouldn't budge. She squirmed, but Ron just chuckled at her, assuming her to be embarrassed. "Ow come on Mione don't be embarrassed." As the words left his lips, she just wanted to kick him in his privates and leave the great hall, her appetite already gone. "Please, just let go Ron."

Ron frowned at that, but released her. She adjusted herself and sat down on the bench again, having been sitting in Ron's lap. Her gaze automatically landed on Draco, who was glaring at his food, his body tense. She couldn't help but imagine running over there and jumping into his arms, and kissing him with everything she had.

Her mind kept buzzing around the thought and her inner Gryffindor was telling her to do it, but she just couldn't make her body to move. She cursed under her breath, feeling like a coward. What kind of a Gryffindor am I? She asked herself. She saw from the corner of her eye, as Ron was contently stuffing his face. Did he even have any feelings at all? She wondered. She looked over at Draco and catched his eyes with her own. His eyes were full of sadness and rejection, and it made her eyes well up with tears. What should I do? She asked herself, feeling like the worst person in the world.

She unintentionally moved her hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear, the same moment Ron was looking at her. His eyes grew wide and he almost choked on his food. He coughed wildly, making Hermione look at him. He was red in the face from the lack of oxygen, but turned even brighter red at the realization.

"Mione, what is that on your neck?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. Hermione looked at him incredulously, her hand moving to touch her neck. She pulled out a little mirror from her pocket and brought it up to her neck, to inspect, what got Ron so spooked.

Her own eyes grew wide when she saw the love bite, that Draco had left on her neck. She moved the collar of her shirt lower, revealing more red blotches on her neck. Ron gasped in shock besides her; the tips of his ears were turning red from anger. "What the hell Mione?" He gritted out. She didn't answer, her fingers slowly tracing the marks, a smile slowly creeping on her face. Draco could be such a git sometimes. But his is my git! She thought to herself.

Ron gaped at her in shock, his face now bright red and he was sure that even his toes would be bright, if he could see them now. She is smiling, seriously? He thought to himself. He was about to say something, but Hermione suddenly got up. He could only watch as she walked away, and growled in annoyance. She wasn't leaving the Great hall, though. Her confident stride was taking her to the Slytherin table. What the hell? H w thought.

Hermione had finaly come to a decision and she couldn't help but smile as she saw Draco's shocked face, as she approached him at the Slytherin table. Her steps where slow and tantalizing and she could see him gulp in nervousness. All eyes were on her, but she could only see a pair of silver eyes, staring back ta her. When she finaly stopped in front of him, she couldn't help it and blushed when Draco was looking at her like that. His eyes were glazed over from lust. She decided that it was now or never, so she finaly closed the distance and crashed her lips against his. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her into his lap.

Everyone watched, transfixed on the scene in front of them, not a sound was uttered, as the two former enemies kissed each other with passion, unseen by anyone in the room. Their quiet moans echoed in the room, making everyone even more shocked. The first person to snap out of his shock was Ron.

"Mione" He yelled across the room, and all eyes were suddenly on him. All except the eyes of the two entwined teenagers. Their ears couldn't hear what was going on around them. The only thing they could hear or feel was each other. Ron bolted from his seat at the Gryffindor table, and was about to intervene, but something strange happened. The Slytherin table suddenly started clapping their hands in approval and soon other houses did the same, even Gryffindor. Ron was stunned by this sudden display. Had they all just lost it? He looked over at the table the professors sat at, and they too were clapping along the rest of the students.

Everyone started cheering and Draco and Hermione finaly pulled away from each other, both out of breath, but happy non the less. "Does this means you're mine now?" Draco asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Hermione nodded and giggled when he tickled her sides. "But I still have to break it up to Ron." He nodded, and smiled mischievously. "Later, right now I have something else in mind." As he said that, he picked her up and carried her out the Great hall, the cheers of the students making them both smile.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope it was good and also, sorry for ending it here, but I want to dedicate a whole chapter for their lemon! Yes, next chapter will be a lemon, so yeah I will get on writing that, but for now I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	6. Secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Hey there people. Sorry for the long wait! School, what can I say, its so boring that sometimes I just want to sit and write my stories, but alas I can't because I actually have to pay attention in class. It sucks! Writing fanfic is so much more interesting!**

**Also, I would like to thank the people who rewieved the previous chapter: harrypotterluver123, RhapsodyInBlue-Equus, .001, slytherin princess (if that's your penname, if not then thanks anyway) and Anon (that goes for you too, if that's your penname)! Once again thanks to all of you, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! That goes for all of my wonderful readers as well! ^_^**

**Warning: Lemon! Don't like, don't read!**

"Wait Mione"

Hermione frowned as she heard Ron yell behind her and Draco. Draco, however, payed him no mind and continued on his way, but Hermione could feel that he tensed a bit. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "How about I talk to him now?" Draco didn't reply and she heard him sigh exasperatingly. "Fine" He muttered and stoped to put Hermione down on her feet. She adjusted her robes and waited until Ron reached them, red in the face from anger and from running after them.

When he finaly reached them, he stoped three steps away from them, panting hard. Hermione decided to make their conversation quick because a certain blond haired Slytherin was growing impatient. "What do you want Ron?" She asked, not able to hide the irritation in her voice. Ron's eye twitched from Hermione's tone, as well as her question, and he turned redder, if that was possible.

"What do I want?" He repeated the question loudly, anger clear in his tone. "I am your boyfriend for crying out loud." He yelled. He was pissed, beyond pissed. He raised his index finger and pointed it accusingly at her. "What are you doing with Malfoy, Hermione? Where were you going with him? And what was with that you did in the Great hall? Are you nuts? I can't believe you, you are just so -" Ron kept ranting, but Hermione just shut off her mind. She only saw Ron's mouth moving, but no sound reached her ears. It continued that way, until Draco spoke up, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh shut up Weasley. What Hermione does or doesn't do, doesn't concern you."He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He smirked when Ron grit his teeth and clenched his fists by his sides. "As for where she was going with me" He paused and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips. After a moment, he pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Let's just say, we would be making sweet, sweet love right now, if you would just get it into your thick head, that Hermione wants me."

Ron's mouth opened and closed in shock from Draco's blunt words. When the meaning finaly sunk in completely, he yelled something similar to a battle cry and charged at Draco, his fist ready to collide with Draco's jaw. However, Draco was faster and side steped him and kicked him in the side, knocking him to the floor. Ron cried out in pain, but soon stood up. He glared at Hermione and Draco and spoke in a voice that was filled with venom and hatred.

"Fine Hermione, go with the freakin ferret, be his slut, I don't care." He yelled and stomped off. Hermione, however, had something to say, so she yelled after him. "I'd rather be his slut then be your girlfriend!" After she said that, she turned around to face Draco and grinned at him. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, still grinning. He scooped her up again and carried her away, making her giggle.

OoO

Hermione and Draco finaly reached the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories, and Draco set her down on her feet and kissed her before saying the password "Salazar". The door swung open, and Draco took Hermione's hand and led her inside. They climbed up the stairs and quickly mad their way to Draco's room. When they finaly reached his room, Hermione entered first, again in awe by the sheer beauty of the room. She had to admit, though, that green had always been her favorite color. As a Gryffindor, she had always pretended that her favorite color was red or gold or even orange because green had been Slytherin color, and Gryffindors hated Slytherins, but no matter what, it had always been green.

She turned around and smiled at Draco, deciding that Draco should know this little secret. "Draco, do you want to know something that know one, except my parents know?" She asked and he nodded. She came forward, brushing her fingers over his cheek lovingly. "My favorite color is green." As she said that, Draco's eyes widened from shock. Had he heard her right? The Gryffindor princess, having a secret like that! It was unbelievable. "And you want to hear something that no one except me knows?" He nodded again, not able to say anything, he was just so shocked.

Hermione giggled at Draco's shocked expression. She thought that was the cutest face Draco has ever made. "I had a crush on you in third year." She finaly said and waited for Draco's reaction. There was silence again, as Draco tried to process all that Hermione said and he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "So you liked me, ha?" She nodded and blushed from embarrassment.

"Wow then I guess I should confess something myself then." Draco stated, and Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on his bed, her eyes never leaving Draco's form. Draco took a deep breath and started. "In third year, when you punched me…" He paused and Hermione could feel her own heart racing. "Well, if it weren't for your friends or Crabbe and Goyle being there…I would have…"

He did something that Hermione had never thought; she would see Draco doing, heck, if someone told that she would witness something so out of character for Draco, she would say they were crazy and that that would only happen when hell froze over. But she guessed the devil was having snow ball fights right now because, Draco was doing something that was completely impossible. Draco Malfoy was blushing, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Draco" She started, but he cut her off.

"No, let me finish. You see…how should I say this?" He paused again and Hermione felt like she was on the edge of loosing it, if Draco didn't just say what he wanted to say. He fidgeted a bit, finaly deciding to just say it. "Okey, if it weren't for your friends or Crabbe and Goyle being there when you punched me, I seriously would have…kissed you." He sighed, relieved that he had finaly got that off his chest.

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked. Draco Malfoy had wanted to…kiss her? In third year, but he had called her 'Mudblood'. "You d-did?" She stuttered and he nodded a light blush on his cheeks. Hermione smiled at his innocent look, he was just so adorable when he was embarrassed. She got up from the bed and pulled him closer to her, and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy; your secret is safe with me." Draco smiled. "Your secrets are safe with me also, Mrs. Granger." He whispered against her lips, before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging her for access, which she granted without a second thought. Their tongues battled for dominance, and this time Hermione was victorious. It also had something to do with the fact that Draco let her win, and he sure wasn't complaining about it.

When the back of Hermione's knees hit Draco's bed, she sat down at the foot of the bed, pulling Draco on top of her, her hands starting to remove his cloak, while his gripped her hips. When it hit the floor, her hands undid his tie, tossing it across the room, as she now had access to the soft skin of his throat. She layed kisses all over his neck and collar bone, her hands working to remove his shirt that restricted access to the rest of his gorgeous skin. Draco groaned when she sucked on his neck, his grip on her hips tightening, as he grinded his hips against hers, making her moan.

He ran his hands over her flat stomach and over her breasts, squeezing them, making her let out a sound that was something between a moan and a whimper. He started to undress her, and she had finaly managed to remove his shirt and was now running her hands over his rock hard muscles, while continuing her assault on his throat. Draco was getting tired by all the clothing that was in his way, so he just ripped open her shirt and yanked it off of her. Hermione was too aroused to be mad at him for ruining her shirt, but he would hear about it from her later.

Now they were both panting, Hermione still in her bra, skirt, panties, shoes and her long socks. Draco, however, was going to change that soon, as he moved lower and took a bra covered nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, making Hermione moan and whimper when he bit down gently. "Please Draco" She begged. "Please…take it off ...ah" Draco smirked and moved his hands to the clasp of her bra, undoing it, and with Hermione's help, it soon landed on the floor along with all the clothes they had already shed. He fondled her nipples with his fingers, before lowering his head over her naked breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth again, his other hand still caressing her other nipple, and this time Hermione let out a long and loud moan, loving the feeling of Draco's hot mouth over her breast. After a moment he switched breasts, giving the same treatment. Hermione was dazed and unfocused, as Draco kissed down her flat stomach, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin. He ran his hands up and down her slender legs, gently caressing her skin. When Draco reached the band of Hermione's skirt, he purposely avoided to touch her there, just to drive her crazy with desire. As he moved to kiss her thighs, his hands removing her shoes and socks teasingly. "Draco" She moaned. "Please…Please you're driving me crazy." Draco smirked at her words. "What do you want me to do beautiful?" He asked, while moving his hand under her skirt and over her panty covered center. She was soaking wet, but he wanted to take his time. Even if she seemed ready now, he was still worried about hurting her.

She bucked her hips slightly, as his fingers ghosted over her clit. "Draco" She breathed his name like something sacred, and it only made his cock to harden even more. "Just fuck me already." She rasped and Draco was quite shocked by Hermione's words. Did the Gryffindor princess always swear like this? "Not yet beautiful." He said and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "Be patient my sweet." He chuckled as she squirmed underneath him. His hands made quick work of her skirt and panties, pulling them down in one fluid motion.

Draco took his time admiring her now completely exposed form. She was a truly beautiful sight to behold – her long brown curly hair framed her flushed face, and in the light of the room made her look angelic, her breasts were the perfect size, not too small, but not too big, just perfect for his hands. She was slender with perfectly rounded hips and with long creamy legs that went on for miles. He thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful, and the thought that no one had ever seen or touched her like this made him smile in satisfaction. She would be his tonight and no one else would ever touch her like this, except for him. He watched as her chest heaved from her heavy breaths and the sight of her so willing made it even harder for him to stop himself from taking her on the spot, but he still wanted to go slow.

He bushed his fingers over her engorged clit again, making her hips buck against his fingers. She let out a loud moan, again begging him to take her already. He teased her a bit more, before lowering his head between her spread legs. He breathed in her scent and let out a quiet moan, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. She smelled delicious, like apples. He ran his tongue over her clit and her soaking wet opening, tasting her juices. He had never tasted anything quite like her. She tasted sweet, but at the same time tangy. She cried out his name and clutched the silken bed sheets, her legs wrapped tightly around his head.

Hermione felt like she was on cloud nine from what Draco was doing to her. She had pleasured herself before, but what Draco was doing to her now, was completely different from what she had done to herself in the past. She moaned and squirmed, as Draco sucked on her clit, his expert tongue driving her crazy. "Draco" She threw her head back and screamed, as he penetrated her with his tongue. She felt the familiar tightening in her abdomen, before it exploded and all she could see was stars. Draco continued to drink up her juices, as she road out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Hermione layed still for a moment, totally blissed out, but not completely satisfied. Draco separated from her only to take off his pants and boxers, freeing his erect cock. Hermione's eyes widened. He was huge, at least nine inches. She wasn't sure that something that big could possibly fit.

Draco noticed her gaze and smirked. "See something you like?" He teased, and she blushed and nodded. She looked away from him, embarrassed. "Hey, you can look all you want." He settled himself between her legs, his erection brushing against her thigh, making her gasp. He kissed up her stomach to her breast, making Hermione sigh in pleasure. He kissed her lips greedily, his hips moved forward and brushed against her slit, making her moan into his mouth. "Are you ready?" He whispered and she nodded, her eyes shining with desire. "Please, Draco I want you. Make love to me." Her words made his heart beat increase. He kissed her, positioning himself at her entrance. He pushed into her slowly and she whimpered, as he stretched her out. He whispered reassuring words into her ear, as he moved his hips forward suddenly, breaking her barrier, making her cry out in pain. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she cried silently.

She knew that it was going to be painful, but she hadn't expected it to be so painful. She felt as Draco stilled, buried almost to the hilt, she could feel all his tense muscles. He didn't dare to move yet and Hermione couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. He was doing everything to make this less painful for her, but she knew that in this situation, pain was necessary, no matter how masochistic that sounded. She squirmed a bit, trying to find a bit more comfortable angle. Draco still didn't move, and after about a minute or two, Hermione felt the pain subside. She moved her hips forward experimentally, urging Draco to move. He took hold of her hips and thrust into her slowly at first. When Hermione moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, he dared to go faster.

He groaned she was just so God dammed tight, he didn't want this moment to ever end. Hermione moaned his name, as he increased his pace, his thrust getting deeper and harder, making Hermione cry out his name in ecstasy every time he reentered her. Draco buried his face in her hair as he fucked her with everything he had, kissing and nibbling her neck and moaning her name into her ear. "Hermione" He whispered making Hermione shiver.

Hermione could feel herself coming closer to her climax. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, pulling Draco as deep as possible. His thrust became completely eratic, as he gave her everything he had. He put all his feelings into their love making, making Hermione scream when she came, her walls squeezing him tightly, making him come hard inside her, moaning her name loudly. He emptied himself inside her, her tight walls milking him of every last drop of his hot seed. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. He kissed Hermione gently, both having reached total bliss together. They stayed like that for a moment, both of their bodies' slick with sweat and the smell of sex wafting in the air, making the air stuffy.

This time Hermione felt complete, Draco's warm seed still sending pleasurable tingles through her. "That was amazing." She gasped out. Draco sighed in contentment, pulling out of her carefully and laying besides her. He pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair and whispered in her ear something that made her eyes widen. "I love you Hermione." There was complete silence now.

Though, Draco didn't regret his words, he was scared a bit. What would she say? Here he was, spilling his feelings for her. What if she didn't feel the same way? No, he thought to himself, Hermione wasn't a girl who would go sleeping with any guy, if she didn't have feelings for that person. If she would have been this person, she would have given her virginity to that Weasel already. Also, as far as he knew, didn't she love him?

Hermione pulled away from him, and for a moment Draco thought that she would just leave, but when he looked into her eyes, they showed nothing but pure adoration. "I love you too Draco." She whispered and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Draco got off the bed, making Hermione whine in protest, not wanting him to leave her in bed alone. He chuckled at her pouting face, as he rummaged through the discarded clothes, looking for his wand. When he found it, he got back in bed and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Draco pulled her close and conjured a blanket for them, covering both their naked bodies. They both sigh in content, as sleep took them to dream land, where all they saw was each other.

**A/N: Okey people, how was that? I hope I did okey! That, seriously, was the hardest thing to write, but I'm glad I finaly finished it. Hehe…Anyway, you know what to do! Also, to people who read my other Dramione story "Everything Changes", I would like to say that the next chapter will be finished soon and I'll hopefully I will be able to post it this week, so stay tuned! R&R ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	7. I love her

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, just my own ideas!**

**A/N: Once again thanks to people who reviewed, it really means a lot to me! Also, thanks to people who added my story to their alerts and favorites lists! :D**

**Wow I gotta say that I hadn't expected myself to make this story so long because, it was meant to be a one-shot, but now it's already seven chapters long. But don't worry; I don't think I am done with it yet because, I still have some ideas!**

**Warning: Lemon, like I said before, don't like, don't read, though, I don't think it's that explicit this time!**

**Okey, enough said!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

Draco awoke with a start, feeling something warm and soft pressed against his back. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. He rolled over, seeing Hermione's peaceful face. He smiled, remembering what had happened last night. He still couldn't believe that last night hadn't been one of his wet dreams. It was quite funny, but ever since she punched him in the face in third year, he had been experiencing highly arousing dreams, and they all had her, as the main star. Right now, as he looked down at her, he could honestly say that his dreams had come true because, she was by his side. He sighed in contentment, knowing that maybe his life would change to better from now on. Also, he couldn't believe that Hermione actually felt the same as he did.

He caressed her face, his eyes moving over the delicate features of her face lovingly. Draco had never seen her so relaxed and the small smile of happiness on her face, told him that she was having a pleasant dream. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Was he a part of her dream? His fingers grazed her neck, making her sigh in…pleasure? He wondered if she was having an erotic dream and if she did, was he the star of her fantasies.

He continued to gently run his fingers over her exposed skin, loving the softness against his fingertips. Hermione stirred, mumbling something sleepily, Draco chuckled. She opened her eyes groggily, blinking away the sleep. She smiled when she looked at Draco. He smiled widely. "Good morning Mione" He kissed her gently, his arms wrapping around her, as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Good morning Draco" She responded and kissed his neck. "Ah Mione" He sighed in pleasure. Her soft lips on his neck felt so good that Draco could feel himself stiffen in his loins.

Hermione giggled at his reaction.

Never in a million years had she thought that she would be here, in Draco's bed as well as his arms. Also, the fact that Draco was her first was just as unbelievable. Ever since, she had started dating Ron, she had thought that, he would be the one to deflower her. But here she was, in Draco's arms after the most wonderful night of her life. She didn't regret it, not one bit. How could she, if she loved him. She didn't know how she came to loving him so quickly, it just happened. She had a feeling, though, that it had been there the whole time, she had just needed for Draco to trigger these feelings. The kiss they had shared in the DADA lesson had been the trigger, and the more she had been in his presence, being touched and kissed by him, the more she had felt how right it was, how good it was to be in Draco's arms. When Draco had confessed his feelings after their love making, it had stunned her for a moment. She had never imagined him saying something like that, and to her of all persons. And in that moment, she was sure more then ever that she felt the same about him all along.

Hermione continued laying chaste kisses all over his neck, running her hands over his chest, feeling his hard muscles under her fingertips. "Mione" Draco breathed into her ear, making her shiver. She kissed up his neck, moving her lips along his jaw line, before kissing him full on the lips passionately. One of his hands moved to the back of her neck, bringing her lips closer to his, deepening the kiss. The other hand moved up from her knee, along the outside of her thigh. He spread her thighs apart, moving the lower halve of his body between her legs. She wrapped her long, slender legs around his hips tightly, pressing both their aching needs together.

She moaned into his mouth, allowing Draco's tongue to invade her moist cavern. Their tongues battled for dominance heightening both their needs. Draco broke the kiss, kissing down her neck, moving along her collar bone. He sucked on her sweet spot, making her mewl in pleasure. He ran his hands over her flat stomach cupping her breasts; Hermione arched her back to his touch. "Draco" She moaned when he took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it, while he used his left hand to pinch the other.

Hermione was in a pure delirium. Since she wasn't a virgin anymore, she knew that this was going to be pure, unadulterated pleasure once he penetrated her again. She could already feel her own wetness pooling between her legs, as she thought about Draco's throbbing, hard member buried to the hilt inside of her. Her legs tightened around his hips, making him groan when the tip of his erection brushed against her wet folds. "Mione, I want you .now." He growled, kissing her hard on the lips, positioning himself at her entrance. She nodded. "Oh yes Draco, Please." She begged. He didn't have to be told twice. His hips moved forward, penetrating her in one smooth movement. Hermione moaned loudly, her legs tightened around his hips almost painfully, but he wasn't bothered by it.

His eyes bulged from the wonderful feeling of her wrapped around him so snugly, he felt like he could come right then and there. He took big breaths to calm himself, he couldn't just come before they even began, though, her heat and tightness just made it so God damned hard for him to even think straight. He pulled out of her almost all the way, leaving only the tip of his erection inside her. He hadn't even began properly thrusting, but Hermione was already panting and moaning. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Her flushed face and her wild hair just turned him on even more. Something about seeing her like this made a little more primal part of him to awaken inside of him. With his hands on her hips, he thrusts back into her, starting a steady pace that grew faster and harder with every thrust he made. Hermione racked her fingernails across his bare back, making Draco growl in both pleasure and pain. He was pretty sure that she drew blood, but he couldn't care less. He actually loved the thought of her marking him as hers.

He removed one of his hands from her hip, moving it between their sweaty bodies, seeking out her hot center. Hermione screamed when he started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. "Draco I'm going t-" She screamed, but it was cut short when Draco crashed his lips on hers in a searing kiss. She saw fireworks go off behind her closed eyelids, as she screamed into his mouth, her sounds muffled by Draco's tongue slipping between her parted lips. He felt her clench around him, and it was enough for him to reach his climax as well. He spilled his seed inside her, his breathing ragged, as he collapsed on top of her gently.

"Draco" He lifted his head at the sound of her voice. "That was mind blowing. I still can't believe it's only our second time." She noted embarrassedly, her cheeks tinting red. Draco chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest. He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. "It will get even better, I promise." He reassured her. "We could find out right now." He whispered in her ear huskily and Hermione could feel him harden inside her that made her want renew. "Please, Draco." She whispered and he crashed his lips on hers.

OoO

After their third time, second in that morning, they were so tired that neither one wanted to move even a muscle. Hermione had to admit that Draco wasn't just saying that it would get even better because, it most definitely had been even better. She sighed; snuggling closer to Draco, listening to his steady heartbeat that seemed to stop all her worries. He wrapped his hands around her, holding her in a loving embrace. No one had ever held her like this. Her friends gave her hugs. They were warm and comforting, but if she had to compare them to Draco's hugs, then they seemed to miss something that she felt every time she was in Draco's arms. "I love you Mione." He whispered in her ear. Unbeknownst to her, a tear rolled down her cheek. Draco was quick to wipe it away with his thumb, his eyes showing a bit of worry. "What's wrong Mione?" He asked concerned. She smiled, caressing his cheek. "I'm fine." She reassured, he frowned. "Then why are you crying?" He asked a bit skeptically, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "I'm happy silly. That was a tear of joy." She explained and he let out a big sigh. "I love you Draco." She whispered kissing his cheek. He smiled, wrapping her tightly in his arms once more.

If it were up to Draco, he would have very much liked to stay in bed with Hermione all day, if it weren't for the loud banging on his door. He groaned in frustration. It was Saturday for crying out loud. Couldn't he just be left alone on a Saturday, especially if he had a wonderful, smart, witty, beauty and lovable girl in his bed? A girl that could make him hard with just a simple smile and that could make him want to do anything to please her. He had never felt this way about any girl. The girls that he had bedded in the past had to leave right after he had got what he wanted or he would throw them out himself. He didn't want to wake up with some slut in his bed. With Hermione it was completely different. He loved her and this morning waking up with her besides him had made him feel so good, so complete, like he was the happiest person in the world.

The banging got more insistent and was soon joined by a voice. "Drake, are you awake man?" Someone called and Draco recognized the voice of his best friend Blaise. Draco got up from the bed, already missing the nice and warm feeling of Hermione's body. Hermione whimpered from the loss and drew the covers around her body, feeling a bit cold. Draco quickly snatched his boxers off the floor, before putting them on and opening the door a crack.

Blaise grinned at him. "So, are you going to let me in?" He asked Draco, who shot him an annoyed look. "What do you want Blaise?" He asked irritably. "I was busy." As he said that, he opened the door a bit more, allowing Blaise to enter. When Blaise stepped inside the room, his eyes widened at all the clothes on the floor. He was even more shocked when he saw Hermione Granger in Draco's bed. She was covered by a blanket, so he didn't see anything, but it was clear as day that they had shagged last night and possibly this morning as well.

Hermione, noticing Blaise's presence, pulled the blanket more around her, feeling a bit exposed, even though she was fully covered with the blanket. "Hey." He greeted her; she just nodded dumbly at him. There was silence for a moment, but it was soon broken by Draco. He growled in annoyance at his best friend. "Blaise, Stop staring at my girl." Blaise stopped staring at Hermione, and turned back to Draco, who was trying hard not to scowl at him. "Sorry" Blaise muttered, embarrassed for staring so long. Granger was quite pretty, but she wasn't his type. "Do you have a reason you're here?" Draco asked and Blaise nodded, remembering the reason that he was there. "Pansy wants to see you. Said something about forgiving you, for snogging a filthy Mudblood." Draco growled a warning, and Blaise put up his hands in gesture of peace. "It's not my words, but hers." He said matter of factly. "Though, I don't think you want to see her?" Draco shook his head. "Why should I? If I have what I want right here." He answered and Blaise nodded. "Okey, then I'll go tell her and I will give you two some privacy." He winked before leaving. When he was gone, Draco climbed back into bed, and wrapped Hermione in his arms once again, kissing the top of her head. They stayed like that for a moment longer, until a loud crash down stairs in the common room, made them both jump.

After that there was the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs until they came to a stop. They both gulped, hoping that it didn't have anything to do with them. No such luck. The door was slammed open and Pansy barged into the room. "Drakkie-po-" She cooed but stoped when her eyes landed on Hermione. Her left eye twitched twice, before her pug face contorted in rage. "What the hell is that Mudblood doing here?" She screamed. "And what is she doing in your bed?"Draco just rolled his eyes at her. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Blaise appeared in the doorway behind Pansy, looking apologetic. "Sorry mate, I couldn't stop her." Draco nodded. He understood why. When Pansy got something into that thick skull of hers, there was no way of stoping her. Pansy tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, Drakkie-poo, I'm waiting." Her nose was raised high in the air in a really arrogant manner, and her tone was very serious.

Hermione suddenly burst out laughing, pointing her index finger at Pansy. Draco, Blaise and Pansy stared at her like she had grown another head. "What are you laughing at Mudblood?" Pansy questioned, annoyed that someone that was lower class then her was laughing at her. Hermione clutched her stomach, tears leaking from her eyes. "Y-you." She laughed even harder. "H-have you any idea how funny you looked when you said 'Drakkie-poo' and tried to sound serious?" She asked between gasps of air. She wasn't sure when had she ever laughed this hard. Both boys smirked at Hermione. Draco's presence had sure made Hermione's hidden Slytherin to come alive.

"You little Mudblood Bitch!" Screamed Pansy, before lunging for Hermione. Luckily, she didn't get far because Blaise had grabbed her from behind, not letting Pansy another step closer to Hermione. "Calm down Pansy." Blaise tried to calm her down, but she struggled harder. "Let go, I'll scratch her eyes out!" Pansy yelled, trashing wildly, until she was out of breath. "Drakkie I know what she did." She exclaimed suddenly, though, her voice sounded chocked. "She has slipped you a love potion. Yeah, that's got to be it." She rationalized. "Why else would you shag a filthy Mudblo-" Draco cut her off before she could finish. "Don't call her that." He growled. "And she didn't slip me any potion." He spoke more calmly now. There was a pause for a moment, until Draco took a deep breath and decided to just come clean. "I love her." He finished softly.

The room was suddenly filled with silence, as both Pansy and Blaise stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" Pansy asked incredulously. Blaise didn't say anything, but Draco could see the silent question in his dark brown eyes. "You heard me." As he said that, he turned his attention to Hermione who was smiling at him warmly. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping the blanket around her tightly, and kissed her gently.

Blaise, seeing their intimate moment, decided that it would be better if he and Pansy left, so he started dragging her out the door. This time she didn't put up a fight, just stared at the entwined couple on the bed. "I'll see you later Drake." Blaise called over his shoulder, as he disappeared behind the now closed door of Draco's room. Draco sighed. This sure wasn't the last time he heard of Pansy. She never gave up, and it frustrated him that she just couldn't leave him alone.

Hermione suddenly disengaged from his hold on her, and hopped off his lap. "Mione" Draco whined, as she was picking her clothes off the floor. "Come back here." He ordered with a pout. Hermione giggled at his puppy dog look. "No can do. I am starving, and I feel a bit dirty." At the last part he smirked, knowing what the cause of that was. "That all can wait. Your boyfriend can't." He said and tackled her to the floor, tickling her sides. "D-Draco…s-stop." She giggled and he chuckled at her. "H-hey wait!" She exclaimed. "My boyfriend?" She paused then smiled. "Does that mean you're my boyfriend?" She asked. He nodded, laughing.

Hermione thought for a moment about the sudden changes in her life. Yesterday, she had still been Ron's girlfriend, and now she was Draco's. Then she thought about Harry and Ginny and what would their reaction be when they found out. Draco interrupted her thoughts by whispering in her ear. "Okey, you dirty little girl." He lifted her off the floor and into his arms. "Bath, does sound good right now." He informed her and suddenly white, wooden double doors appeared on their right and Draco carried her inside.

**A/N: So that was chapter 7! How was it? I hope I did okey and once again sorry for the delay! Now it would be really nice to hear your thoughts! Seriously! R&R**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	8. Not something you'd expect!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own ideas!**

**A/N: Okey people because of a valid point I had to change some things in this chapter, so I updated it again. Sorry for the false alarm! **

**Also to all the people who hates my story, I would like to say that you can go screw yourselves cause I couldn't care less what you think about my story or my grammar or my spelling and if you can't even tell it to my face it just proves how cowardly you are! Pfft anyone could hide behind some kind of a lousy name or not even name themselves, but that doesn't mean I am going to listen to this person, so you're just wasting your precious time! This is my story, so if you don't like it, don't read it and DON'T review it!**

**Okey people who actually likes my story, sorry for that rant, but I got two anonymous review, one told me a valid point, but it was said in a not nice way and the other told me to stop writing this story, dream on whoever you are! I deleted those anonymous reviews too because I had the power to, Duh!**

**Well I agree with the first one, though, I had made them go to Transfiguration, but it was a Saturday, I'll admit it was my error because I didn't reread the previous chapter, my bad! But we all make mistakes, right? And that's why I changed that part in this chapter, the rest will be the same, but the whole Transfiguration is being replaced by something else! Please forgive me for that!**

**And once again, if a person doesn't like how I write, well then I don't need more hater's on my back!**

**Chapter 8**

She couldn't help the growing anxiety rushing through her veins, as they approached the Great hall. To think that she was able to kiss Draco in front of the whole school, but was scared out of her mind to face the reactions her best friends Harry and Ginny were going to have, was just preposterous. She had done nothing wrong, so why did she feel like she was betraying them. 'No', she berated herself. Draco was the best thing that had happened to her this past week; she couldn't bring herself to think that by being with him, would betray her friendship with Harry and Ginny. She wasn't sure if her friendship with Ron was even worth trying to patch up; he probably hated her now, so it was obvious that their seven year long friendship had come to an end. It saddened her in a way, but it wasn't just her fault; once they had started going out it had been obvious that they would never be just friend. Relationship ruins friendship.

Draco squeezed her hand smiling reassuringly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled back, but as soon as she saw the tall, wooden doors of the Great hall, it disappeared. Draco could feel her trembling, her hand slightly dampening with sweat. "Relax Hermione, just breath." He told her, tightening his hold on her small, frail hand. "I'm scared Draco." She admitted her voice barely audible; Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You shouldn't be." He told her hugging her close; his warm, hard body giving her comfort. "If they are your friends; they'll understand." He reassured her, though, he was apprehensive himself. The Weasel probably has told them all kinds of lies, but he had to believe that they wouldn't believe that lying bastard. Hermione nodded, but was still nervous. What would they say, seeing them together? 'How could you?', 'What we're you thinking?' or worse 'You're not our friend anymore.' All kinds of scenarios we're swirling in Hermione's anxious mind making her even more worried.

They reached the entrance to the Great hall and slowly opened it, both dreading to find what would greet them on the other side. It quieted for a moment, everyone's eyes on them, before everyone went back to their conversations. Well, to tell that they were surprised would be understatement. They were actually relieved that only few of the students were giving them the 'looks' that clearly said that they were confused to see them entering together. They weren't surprised because not every student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been present yesterday at dinner.

Hermione looked straight at the Gryffindor table, seeing Harry and Ginny there. She could see the confusion on their faces, Ron sitting across the both of them, scowling at his breakfast, which was a toast with scrambled eggs. The Ginger haired boy looked in their direction and a Malfoy worthy sneer appeared on his face. Hermione could see his lips moving, as he was telling something to Harry and Ginny, both their face transforming to that of surprise, from something that Ron said. Hermione made eye contact with Ginny, who was slightly frowning, but her eyes didn't convey disapproval, just clear confusion. Harry's face seemed to have lost its color and he just looked pale, as if he was going to faint.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand for the briefest moments, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled softly at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She wondered if she had imagined the light blush that had covered his pale cheeks briefly. Draco pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear. "Good luck." When he pulled away he stole a small, chaste kiss from her lips and walked to the Slytherin table, a satisfied smile gracing his features. Hermione allowed herself to smile for a moment, but a glance at the Gryffindor table, made the smile slip slightly from her face. She sighed making her way over to her best friends. Well, at least Harry and Ginny still were her friends, of course if they didn't disown her after this. Though, if they made her choose she knew that there were no other options; she wouldn't give up her happiness just because her friends didn't like Draco. Draco was her happiness now and she wouldn't give him up to anyone. If her friends couldn't understand that, then they weren't real friends.

"Hey guys." She greeted them once she reached the table. Ron glared at her briefly, before stabbing his fork in his scrambled eggs, his jaw gone rigid. Ginny and Harry were still a bit shocked at the display of affection they had just witnessed. "Um…What happened Mione?" Harry started clearing his throat awkwardly. He looked straight into her chocolaty depths, and she gulped nervously. She could feel Ginny's curious eyes on her as well, and she could tell that Ginny wanted to ask so much, but knowing her, she would probably pull her in a dark corner or drag her to her dorm to hear every juicy bit, she could squeeze out of her. She wasn't worried, she would tell Ginny everything she could trust her with everything.

"Well, it's-" Hermione tried to find words, but Ron cut her off rudely. "It was called snogging a filthy ferret." He spat with venom in his tone. Hermione didn't try to hide the scowl on her face or the anger in her voice. "First of all, don't call him that." She hissed at him. "Secondly, it's none of your business what I do, and finally…" She paused to hit him on the back of his head with her palm. "It was an innocent kiss, we didn't snog."

"Hermione" Harry interrupted their bickering. "What in the world is happening?" He looked between Ron and her. "Did you and Ron break up?" He asked seriously. Ron's scowl only deepened at Harry's words. How could he be so bloody calm? He hadn't even been upset that the ferret had kissed her in DADA. "Yes" Was Hermione's simple answer; Harry's eyes widened slightly, and Ginny just gaped at her. After a moment Harry blinked out his daze and cleared his throat. "So, you and Malfoy, huh?" He asked somewhat stiffly. "Yeah" Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. Ginny was still gapping, until Hermione snapped her fingers in front of her face. She jumped, but didn't say anything.

"Guys, you are missing the point." Ron suddenly spoke in irritation. "It's the ferret we're talking about." He wanted Harry and Ginny see that this was so wrong on so many levels. "I don't think that it's any of your business now is it." Hermione snapped at him. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "Ron chill, Mione's right." Ginny told her brother. His head snapped in her direction, a disbelieving look on his face. "What? Are you kidding me?" Ron yelled, his face turning red. Ginny shook her head. Hermione was still standing, so she pulled her besides her on the stool. "Don't think you're off the hook, Mione." She told her seriously, before continuing her plate of scrambled eggs. "I know" Hermione murmured quietly grabbing a plate herself.

"Harry" Harry stayed quiet; it wasn't like he loved the idea himself, but he wasn't really angry at Mione either. The war was over, it was about time they stopped being enemies. No one cared about blood status. It also looked like Malfoy didn't care either, and Hermione looked was quite happy with him. "Sorry mate" Ron gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Hermione allowed herself to smirk behind her goblet of pumpkin juice.

The rest of the breakfast was extremely awkward for the four friends. It was quite unlike them to be like this, but right now neither one of them had anything to say. When breakfast was over, Ginny and Harry left to go to the Gryffindor common room, probably for a snog session, while they had to practically drag Ron away from the breakfast table. Hermione had nothing to do for the time being, so she felt like staying for a bit. Draco came up behind her and put his hands on her eyes. "Guess who." He whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver. "Draco" She sighed when she felt his lips on her pulse. "Yes" He breathed against her neck, tickling it with his hot, moist breath. "Not here." She warned him, but it came out breathy, almost like a moan. He gave her neck a few more kisses, before pulling away reluctantly. "I know." He said with great displeasure. Hermione smiled sweetly and pulled him into a hug. "I'll compensate for that later." She whispered in his ear huskily, nipping at it. Draco's groin stiffened at her words and her gentle nips on his lobe. She pulled away and interlaced their fingers pulling him along with her out of the Great hall.

OoO

"What does that ferret think he is?" Ron grumbled to himself angrily storming through the corridor and up the staircases to the seventh floor. He didn't know what would he do there, but he had no desire to go to the Gryffindor common room. He had managed to ditch Harry and Ginny while on the staircases; he just didn't feel like talking to either one of them at the moment. Also, Malfoy's satisfied smirk as he had walked passed them with Hermione under his arm had just pissed him off. He seriously needed something to take his mind off the situation.

He wasn't watching were he was going and ran into something small and soft. He snapped out of his thoughts to see what he had ran into and saw Pansy Parkinson there. He wasn't on the speaking terms with the girl, well, they had never talked before, but he had seen her hanging around Malfoy a lot. Well, around his neck would be the best term. As far as he knew, Malfoy treated her like dirt, even though Pansy was just as Pure blooded as Malfoy was. He guessed the girl had it coming with her clinging nature; he actually didn't blame Malfoy in this situation because he knew how it had felt to be clunged to by a girl. When he remembered Lavender he shivered a bit at the memories. Though, the good side had been that she had let him shag her.

Pansy looked up at him with her dark brown eyes, and he had to admit she did had beautiful eyes. He shook his head confused as to where the thought had come from. "Are you going to stand and stare at me all day, or are going to help me to my feet?" Pansy once again brought Ron out of his thoughts; he blushed scarlet and mumbled an apology; he took her outstretched hand and an involuntary shiver went through his him; it was strange, almost like an electric charge had shot through his whole body when their hands touched. He wondered if she had felt it too. Unknown to Ron, Pansy had felt the same. He pulled the dark haired girl to her feet and she thanked him quietly.

"So, what's wrong?" Pansy didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself from asking him. She blamed it on her curiosity; it wasn't like she liked him or something. Was it? It startled Ron a bit. He had never thought that the girl was capable of concern to anyone. "Um…I'm fine, why do you ask?" Ron asked her a bit suspiciously. Pansy looked into his sparkling blue and almost forgot that he was waiting for an answer. "Um…I heard you cursing about something." Pansy told him with a sheepish smile, to lighten the mood. Ron half smiled. "Yeah" He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, a light blush on his normally pale cheeks.

'His kinda cute when he is embarrassed.' Pansy thought to herself, not even realizing it. She shook her head 'Since when do I find him cute?' She asked herself. She cleared her throat; this was ridiculous, he was just a guy, so why she found it so difficult to talk with him. She flirted with all the guys she found cute and worthy her time, and none of them made her feel like that. "So who?" She finaly managed to ask, to get rid of the awkward silence. Ron wondered if he should tell her anything; it wasn't like it was any of her business, though, maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her. "Malfoy" He answered simply. Pansy nodded, her jaw clenching at the mention of Draco's name. "What's wrong?" Ron asked when he saw her expression turn to a tense one.

"Well…I'm not sure if I should tell you because it involves your girlfriend, I guess ex now." She told him stiffly. "Mione? What did she do?" Ron was now very confused. Why would Hermione associate with the Slytherin girl? "Because, this morning I saw her in bed with Draco."

**A/N: Okey, I hope now I have efficiently taken care of my previous error, I guess I have to almost say thanks to that person. Almost!**

**Please make my day sunnier and review! Also I am disabling the anonymous reviews because I just don't want to receive any more of those reviews were a person can be a total ass to me and I don't even know who this person is! If a person just reads a story and looks at just how many grammar and spelling mistakes someone has in their story, well then, they should seriously get a life or become writers or something if their so PERFECT!**

**And if they don't like how I write in general, well then it's their decision to read my story, I am not forcing anyone to read it, keep that in mind people and have a nice day!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	9. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowlings.**

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating over a month and a half now, but I guess my inspiration just flew out the window. Anyway, this is going to be a short chapter, but I hope you guys will like it. Please tell me what you think. C:**__

**Previously**

"Well…I'm not sure if I should tell you because it involves your girlfriend, I guess ex now." She told him stiffly. "Mione? What did she do?" Ron was now very confused. Why would Hermione associate with the Slytherin girl? "Because, this morning I saw her in bed with Draco."

**Chapter 9**

**Now**

Ron couldn't believe that Hermione had actually done it; she had slept with the ferret. Yesterday, he had hoped that she was joking when she had said that she'd rather be Malfoy's slut then his girlfriend. He wondered for a moment that maybe Pansy was lying. "Are you telling me the truth?" He asked her just to check. Pansy face palmed and let out a big sigh of annoyance. "Of course I am. Why would I lie about something like that?" She snapped at him. Ron was silent while Pansy half glared at him, her hand on her hips in a pose that showed off her natural sex appeal. Unfortunately the guy she wanted to notice her apparently didn't find her that appealing if he was in his bed with another girl. And with a girl like Mudblood Granger; it still stung her when she thought about it.

After a moment of silence Pansy let out an exasperated sigh. "He also told me that he loves her." She added and saw Ron's sparkling blue eyes widen in surprise. "H-He did…what?" He thought that Malfoy of all people didn't even have that word in his vocabulary; there was no way that that slimy git could even know the meaning of the word. "Yeah, I was there and Blaise too. I think that Blaise took it well. As for me…well, it's still going to take some time." Ron nodded in understanding; it seemed that Malfoy had hurt Pansy's feeling.

"Do you…love him?" He asked suddenly and was surprised as to where that had come from. Pansy was silent for a moment, thinking about her feeling towards the blond haired Slytherin. She had been infatuated with him for years, but did she love him? "No. I like him a lot, though." She was surprised at how true the words sounded. She had always told herself that it was love at first sight, but now that she has finally come to terms with her feeling, it had been just a simple school girl crush. She felt a bit disappointed at herself for not understanding it sooner. Maybe then she wouldn't have been pinning after Draco for years and just maybe had found the real guy that was just right for her. Ron nodded; though, he didn't know why, that almost made him sigh in relief.

"And what about you?" Pansy's question brought Ron out of his thoughts before he could think more about his previous predicament. "Do you love…Hermione?" Pansy had a bit of trouble saying Hermione's name; it just felt weird for her because she had only ever called her a Mudblood. It was Ron's turn to be silent again. He knew that he cared for Hermione a great deal. They had been friends ever since he and Harry had saved her from that mountain troll in the girl's bathroom in first year. Slowly, ever since third year, both of them had come to terms with their attraction for each other, ending with them getting together as a pair. He had been hoping that, since the war was over, he could finish this year in Hogwarts quietly and once they graduated, they could find a place of their own, and maybe someday in the future get married and have two children. Though, recently they had been growing apart and their affection had been more of a show for everyone else rather than themselves. Of course, he had enjoyed their affectionate moments, Hermione, on the other hand, only seemed to tolerate them, not enjoy. It only served to divide each of them further and now he didn't even know what to think. He used to love her, still loved her, but as a friend. It seemed that romantically the flames had burned out and died completely after the war was over; he had just been too blind to see it. "I guess, I don't" He finally answered a bit hesitantly to what seemed like an eternity to Pansy. "She's been my best friend for six years now. It's just so weird…I guess, I still like her on some level, but…it's not love…I think." Pansy nodded and the two seemed to lap into silence once again.

"So," Pansy started a bit awkwardly. "So," Ron echoed her tone, scratching the back of his head, both looking at each other for long moments. "Hey, you want to take a walk with me?" She finally suggested after debating that thought in her mind. Ron nodded dumbly and watched as a small smile graced her plump lips. "C'mon then" She motioned for him to follow her, and he did, walking besides her. They chatted as bit to fill the silence and soon both of them relaxed in each others presence. Ron discovered that Pansy wasn't so bad a person once he started to talk to her. Pansy too was enjoying Ron's company a bit too much, if she could add. It was weird, but she found that Ron was sweet and could make her laugh even at completely dumb jokes.

A sudden, shrilly voice from behind them made them both jump and then cringe after wards. "Hey Ronnie" Ron knew that voice all too well and the ridiculous pet name was just an added bonus. They both turned around to see Lavender Brown walking towards them, swinging her hips from side to side and grinning mischievously. When she caught Ron's eye she gave him a suggestive wink and completely ignored that Pansy was standing besides him. Ron rolled his eyes. Lavender was shaggable and all that, but she was the most annoying witch in the whole wizarding world.

"What do you want Lavender?" Ron didn't try to hide the annoyance from his voice, but if Lavender noticed she payed no mind to that. Pansy had to stifle a giggle; it was obvious to her that Ron didn't like the girl. Lavender shot her a dirty look, for the first time acknowledging the presence of the Slytherin girl. Not saying a word to Pansy she turned her full attention to Ron, plastering a seductive smile on her lips. Her blue eyes flashed with mischievous intent as she answered coyly. "Nothing, I was just wondering. Would you like to hang out, since you and Hermione broke up." She smiled at Pansy mockingly and grabbed Ron's hand when he didn't answer her. "Well, how about it?" She batted her eyelashes at him and leaned closer to Ron, making sure that her cleavage was right in Ron's vision.

"No, sorry…Lavender was it?" Pansy cut in; she somehow felt that she needed to help him get rid of the annoying little wench. "But he has already agreed to hang out with me." She stated matter-of-factly and grabbed Ron's hand from Lavender's grasp. She smiled her big brown set on Ron's bright blue ones. He nodded; grateful for the save from the devil himself. If he was caught in her sharp claws again, he knew that it would take him as long as the first time (or longer) to get him out of them. "Yeah, sorry Lavender" He told her not hiding his relief. Lavender's face scrunched up in irritation.

"But Ronnie I'm sure that I'm more fun than she is. She's a slimy snake." She told him haughtily, while she glared at Pansy in anger and hate. "Just give it a rest Lavender; I'm not interested in you." Lavender pouted as cute as she could, but Ron just shook his head in a silent 'no'.

"But-", "No" He cut her off. "We had fun, but let's face it, that was all there was." Lavender shook her head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable Ronald Weasley. Fine, have fun with your snake." She huffed and stormed off, few first years practically being thrown to the ground, as she stormed past them.

"Sorry." Ron apologized, but Pansy just shook her head. "It wasn't your fault." She smiled a bit and Ron felt relieved. "Okey, thank you for saving me by the way" Pansy flushed, an almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks. After that they just hung around with each other until it was lunch time.

They both went to the Great hall where they separated to head over to their tables, but not before giving each other a glance and a small smile. Ron felt oddly content after spending that time with Pansy, and he felt that they could definitely become friends. Of course, if they weren't ones already, that is. When he sat down at the Gryffindor table, and started loading food in his plate, he couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

"What got you so happy?", asked a bit wary Harry, and Ginny just nodded and rolled her eyes as her brother started to eat with his face. Ron shook his head, chewing loudly, grabbing his goblet of pumpkin juice and taking a loud slurp from it. Ron faltered a bit as he saw Hermione and Malfoy enter, their hands locked together and both smiling at each other.

He cast a glance at the Slytherin table to see Pansy staring in her plate and chewing almost robotically. She met his eyes and smiled weakly, before she returned her eyes to her food. Ron could tell that it still bothered her, and he didn't blame her. He was bothered too, but he was sure that he would get over it. He had no other choice.

**A/N: Like I said people, really short. I tried to make it longer, but I just couldn't! :/**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	10. Chocolate and Strawberries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

**A/N: Hey people, another chapter after like three weeks. I know that it's been long, but I am working on five stories at the same time. Yeah it's many, but hey, I try to write whenever I can and update too whenever I can; it's going to be some days until I update again, which I'll try as hard as I can to.**

**Big thanks to all the people that took a minute off their busy day to leave me a review, I really appreciate that!**

**Warning: This chapter is going to contain sexual contents, so if there are people who are sensitive to that I suggest that they skip this chap!**

**Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Chapter 10**

"So, is there anything you want to tell me about?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, while Harry and Ron were surprisingly talking about a test in Charms class on Monday, instead of their usual Quidditch talk. "What do you mean, Gin?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"C'mon Mione, you're practically glowing all day today. I bet Malfoy has something to do with it." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend grinning like a Cheshire cat, making Hermione blush a delicate pink. "Did something happen that I should know?" Ginny probed her friend smirking when Hermione's flush only deepened. "Ha, I'm right am I?" She teased already knowing the answer to her questions, but it was just so fun to tease Hermione.

"Well?" She urged and watched as her friend looked around her briefly – probably to check if no one was listening, including Harry and Ron – and turned to her friend. "Yes," she squeaked and Ginny motioned with her hand for her to be more elaborate. "Okey, we…did it." Hermione was mortified to talk about it in the Great hall, so she said no more.

Ginny seemed to be satisfied because she smirked. After a moment though, she started asking her what was he like in bed and was it as good as she had heard. "What's his body's like?" Ginny whispered in her ear when Hermione had just ignored her, making the later girl groan.

"His perfect, not too skinny and not too buff, and his amazing in the sack, okey? Happy?" She all but hissed back and then quickly looked around to check if anyone had heard her and sighed when no one had.

"Yes, and I'm so proud of you." She squelled making a few heads snap up from their dinner to look at them. Even Harry and Ron gave looked at them, but Ginny shrugged them off and they went back to their own conversation.

"For what, Gin?" Hermione asked with a small frown. "For bedding the Slytherin prince, of course." Ginny rolled her eyes as if it was obvious and Hermione punched her arm. "Shut up," she scolded and then broke into a huge grin.

When they were done with their dinner, Harry and Ginny went off to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione met up with Draco at the doors of the Great hall. "Missed me?" He whispered in her ear giving her earlobe a soft kiss and wrapping his hands around her waist. "Mmm…very." She sighed in his arms.

Meanwhile, Ron looked at the couple and then at Pansy again, who was also leaving the mess hall. Getting up from his seat, he followed after her.

"You okey?" Ron asked Pansy when he appeared besides the girl outside of the Great hall. Her eyes were on the blond Slytherin boy and the brown, curly haired Gryffindor girl as they left together their hands entwined and the girl leaning against the boy's body. Pansy finally snapped out of it when they disappeared around a corner.

"Yeah, fine I guess." She shrugged and tried to smile at him. He smiled back, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "Goodnight, I guess." Pansy smiled a bit disappointedly. "Yeah, goodnight." She gave him another small smile before they walked away each to their respected common room's.

OoO

"So, what's the plan tonight?" Hermione asked Draco as he was leading her on the third floor. "Oh you'll see," Draco smirked and bent down to kiss her deeply. His tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned when he tongue touched his. Draco pulled away leaving Hermione breathless and wanting more, and she whined with her eyes still closed when he disappeared from her grasp entirely. "Drac-," she groaned and it was cut off when Draco claimed her lips again.

"I'm right here," he whispered in her ear and pulled her towards his intended destination. When Hermione finally opened her eyes again she was met with the sight of the big, double doors of the Room of Requirement. "Open the door," he whispered in her ear and she did as she was told. She gasped at the sight that met her inside.

The room was dark except for the dozens of candles floating in the sky like that of the Great hall and she could see clear, star filled night sky above making her feel like they were actually outside and looking at the stars. She could see rose petals scattered all over the floor, but they weren't plain rose petals, they were magical because they glowed in a silver color and sparkled. A king sized bed was located in the middle of the room with blood red sheets and a silver canopy above it. The bed was also covered in the rose petals since its comforter glowed and sparkled.

Hermione bounded from Draco's arms and he watched in amusement as Hermione fell back on the bed, making the rose petals float up from her sides and her hair was instantly covered in them along with her clothes. She grabbed a handful of the petals and threw them at Draco when he came closer and she giggled when one of the petals fell on his nose and stayed there. "You think this is funny?" He was on top of her and held her arms above her hand all the while smirking down at her. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him playfully and he leaned down to kiss her. Their kiss grew heated and they soon had to come up for air.

Hermione smirked at Draco before pushing him off her gently to get off the bed. The whole room smelled like mints and chocolate and something dark and masculine and she recognized it as Draco's scent. Looking around the room she saw an emerald green loveseat in front of a fireplace, were a fire crackled filling the room with pleasant warmth. A rich mahogany table next to the love seat had a plate of strawberries along with chocolate on it.

"This is beautiful, Draco." She whispered breathlessly and Draco grinned and led her to the loveseat. They both sat down and cuddled each other, just enjoying each other's company and the nice atmosphere for a moment.

"You want some?" Draco motioned to the strawberries and chocolate and she nodded vigorously. Draco got the plate of strawberries and chocolate and set them down on the golden rug in front of the fireplace and sat down his legs tucked under him. He motioned for her to join him and she did, laying down on the floor in front of him and putting her head in his lap.

The position made Draco quite a bit aroused and Hermione could feel it subtly against the back of her neck, which only made her smirk that she had that affect on him.

Grinning down at her he dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and held it to her lips. She took a bite out of it moaning at the taste and it made Draco even more aroused at the sound. She grinned, knowing that Draco was getting harder at her moans; she finished off the rest of the strawberry, licking his fingers and moaning around them.

Oh how he wanted that something else wrapped in those lips. He felt his erection jump in his pants and he blushed when she felt it too.

He took another strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, this time bringing the strawberry to his lips and took a bite himself. Instead of chewing and swallowing he leaned down towards her and taking her face in his palms he kissed her in an upside down kiss. Hermione moaned at the taste of his minty breath mixed with the chocolate and the sweet strawberry, and he invaded her mouth the chocolate cowered berry slipping in her mouth and she took a bite of it, leaving some for Draco too. They pulled away to chew and swallow only to attack each others lips again. "Delicious," he whispered his hot breath caressing her face and she closed her eyes and sighed.

Draco pulled her in his lap gently by her upper arms, shifting her so her back was facing him and his legs were stretched across the spot she had occupied before. She rested her head on his shoulder and turned her head sideways so he could have access to her lips. He devoured her mouth his hands rested on her hips under her sweater and he kneaded the soft flesh there.

Hermione shifted in his lap straddling him, her hands tangling in his soft, silver hair. Draco ran his hands up and down her thighs, glad that she had chosen to wear skirt today instead of her muggle jeans, and grabbing her ass he wrapped her legs around his waist. In this position they both groaned when their arousals met, wishing that the clothes separating them just vanished.

Hermione clawed at his shirt desperate to feel him skin to skin. She was getting more frustrated by the minute and Draco chuckled at his sweet witch, before he helped her get it off. Then he helped getting her sweater over head and was awarded with the sight of her with a green and silver lacy bra underneath. "You like it?" Hermione purred in his ear and he nodded. His hands caressed her breasts through the lacy fabric and she moaned at the touch her nipples pushing through the fabric.

"Ahhh…Good," she moaned when he took one lace covered peak in his mouth suckling and biting on it. His hands reached behind her back and undid the clasp and he pulled the offending garment out of the way. Her breasts were begged for his attention, which he gave them immediately by kneading the mounds and biting on her nipples loving how she arched her back and the moans that she produced.

"Draco," she moaned and pulled him away from her breasts and peppering him with kisses. She kissed his jaw line and neck moving down to his pulse point. She bit and suckled on the flesh there leaving red marks on his pale skin and making him moan at the feeling. Her lips didn't stop there as she planted open mouthed kisses on his collar bone and chest kissing, nipping and swirling her tongue around his nipples before biting on them making him gasp.

If he was honest, this was the first time he let a girl dominate him during sex. Usually he was the one that was in charge while the girls he had bedded just writher underneath him. He gave them pleasure taking what he wanted, and the girls often came back for more because of this. They didn't care much of his pleasure and he, in all honesty, couldn't give a damn about that. It was just fucking-a-random-witch kind a thing and if a girl wanted to touch him in the same way that Hermione was now touching him, he pushed them away. It made the act too intimate for him; not that fucking with someone wasn't intimate, but he rarely allowed the girls to touch him or kiss him. With Hermione it was different. Their first time had already been intense and the most intimate thing he had had, but now he was sure that he would experience a lot of these moments with her and the idea made him even harder.

"Mione what are y-?" Draco started when he felt something warm and sticky on his chest and opened his eyes to see Hermione spreading chocolate on his pecs with a strawberry. When she was satisfied she took a bite from the strawberry and the rest she gave him. He ate it eagerly moaning when she slowly started licking it off his chest. The feeling was beyond erotic and closed his eyes in pleasure especially when she once again gave his nipples special attention.

When she got all the chocolate that she could off his pecs Hermione grabbed more chocolate, this time with her fingers and covered his tight abs. Draco's cock jumped in his pants when his witch brushed up against him, but not really touching intentionally. Her hot, wet tongue licked the chocolate off his abs this time grabbing strawberries, and drabbing them against the chocolate covered skin and feasting on them. When the chocolate was gone from his abs she dipped her index finger in the chocolate from the plate and covered his lips with the sweet, sticky goodness and kissed him deeply.

He licked her lips tasting the sweetness of her mouth mixed with the chocolate and berries and they moaned when their tongues touched. Pulling away Hermione slid down his body until she straddled his knees and her hands worked on his belt buckle. She unbuttoned and unzipped them and Draco helped her by lifting his hips so she could get them over them.

An obvious erection was straining against his silver, silken boxers and Hermione licked her lips at the sight of it. Her nimble fingers grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and once again Draco helped by lifting his hips to help her get them off.

Draco's aroused cock sprung up the moment he was released from his confines and Hermione was even more impressed by his size when up close. His shaft was impossibly long and thick and she was quite surprised that she had been able to take him in without being ripped open by the sheer size of it. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip and she instinctively lowered her head to it and gave it a tentative lick. Draco's hips jerked up at the feeling of her tongue running over the sensitive head and Hermione repeated her action.

She didn't have any experience with giving head, but by Draco's reaction told her that she hadn't done anything wrong yet. She grasped his shaft and Draco jerked and groaned his breathing quickening. His silver eyes were half lidded and he watched her as she stroked his smooth yet hard appendage her other hand caressing the fine, blond hair on his balls and cupped the sack gently as if testing its weight. Her mouth closed around the tip and Draco moaned when his witch continued to explore ways how to pleasure him. "Hermione," he gasped out and locked his hands in her soft, curly mane, making her take more of him in. "Ahhh fuck yes," he rasped and Hermione did her best to take him as far as she could. She got a little more than half of his shaft in her mouth before it hit the back of her throat making her gag slightly. She swallowed unintentionally around him and Draco yelled and his head fell back against the rug. Hermione immediately got alarmed. "Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly. He gasped for breath and shook his head. "No…I…almost…came," he panted and Hermione smiled at the sight of him. Not giving him time to get his breathing back to normal she once again had him in her mouth and then she got an idea. She pulled back dragging her teeth gently over his shaft and he groaned at the feeling. She repeated it a few times and once again took him as deep as she could and swallowed around him. Draco yelled out and his loud emptied in her mouth. She swallowed it up greedily and the sight of her pulling away from his limp cock, saliva coating his shaft and her lips made him aroused so fast that the next moment he felt his cock harden.

The next thing he knew he was flipping her around, and his cock was poking at her panty covered entrance. "Do you always get so excited when a girl does that to you?" Hermione teased him giving his nose a light kiss. Wetness was pooling between her legs and she was sure that her panties were soaked through. Draco growled at her moving into a sitting position with her still in his lap. "This," he motioned to her skirt. "Off."

Hermione was even more aroused by his commanding tone and complied as she rose to her feet and pulled them off. Her black skirt pooled around her legs and she stepped out of them. Draco licked lips at the wet spot in her panties and he caressed her legs. Giving her hip bone a small loving kiss he hooked his fingers in panties and pulled them down. Draco's eyes clouded with lust and he spread her legs and licked her folds tasting her and moaned at her delicious juices. His tongue run up and down her slit and Hermione felt like her legs were jelly as he slipped the wet appendage in her and drunk her juices that spilled on his tongue. She fisted his hair and he replaced his tongue with too of his digits and pumped them in and out of her all the while sucking on her clit.

Hermione like she was going to collapse at the feeling and released his head to hold on to shoulders. Her moans verged on screams as he brought her to her climax. He drank up her release and she collapsed against him. "Do you always react like this when I do this to you?" He teased her back and he heard her laugh tiredly against his chest. She looked up at him her eyes curious. "Well, do you?" She was referring to her question.

She straddled his waist once again and his still rock hard shaft poked against her folds. Draco smiled at her and shook his head. "No, actually I usually don't allow girls to do that, but you were an exception." His mouth claimed hers and she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. She eagerly kissed him back satisfied to know that she was the first girl to ever dominate him. The thought made her wonder if would let her do something else.

She pushed him backwards without warning not breaking the kiss and positioned herself over his cock. She grasped his rock hard shaft and guided it to her entrance. Draco groaned when he was enveloped in her heat and Hermione pulled away to moan at the feeling of him filling her. From the position Draco admired Hermione's breasts as they swayed as she started raise her hips rode him slowly increasing her pace. He grabbed her hips and returned her thrusts by raising his hips in time with her thrusts downwards. She moaned at the loudly when their pace grew faster and his thrusts deeper and harder. "Draco," she yelled continuously as he started to ram his hips against hers in a pace she couldn't keep up. He grunted her name when her walls clenched around him, making him cum hard inside her. Hermione collapsed on top of him panting.

Oh Draco," she sighed in completion and Draco pulled her in for a brief, loved filled kiss. "Oh Hermione," he mimicked her and Hermione smiled laying her cheek against his chest. He didn't bother to pull out of his witch and soon the warmth from the fireplace eventually lulled them both in a deep, content sleep.

**A/N: Well…how was that? Really would like to hear what my wonderful readers thought!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	11. The start of Christmas break

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own ideas!**

**A/N: Hey there people! I know it's been pretty long since I last updated and I really am sorry for not doing so, but, as usual, I was a little preoccupied with other stories. I should really get my head out of the gutter and finish this, so I'd be done and my readers would be satisfied too, but I have put such a twist in my other Dramione "Everything Changes" and I really shouldn't make people wait so long for that either! Oh my God, I'm such a bad person, when I listen to myself! ):**

**Anyway, hopefully, I will be able to put a period to this story soon! Please enjoy this chapter and I would like to warn that there is going to a huge time skip, so I hope no one is going to be confused! CC:**

**Chapter 11**

**The evening before Christmas break…**

Hermione smiled faintly to herself as she sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with an open book on her lap and watched the snowflakes fall silently outside the window. Harry and Ginny were sitting besides her, both cuddling and sipping on hot chocolate. Ron, for one, wasn't there with them to scowl at her, but she did notice that he was starting to act more civil when he was around her, which was an improvement in itself. Though, when Draco was around, he always opted for leaving them alone, and she suspected he did that because he knew that insults would be thrown and they would be at square one all over again.

When she thought of her blond boyfriend, her smile only widened and she couldn't wait to spend her Christmas with him. They had decided that they would stay at school, since Hermione's parents were still in Australia. Hermione had been successful in returning their memories to them after the war was over, but they had wanted to stay in Australia and Hermione decided that she would visit them in summer. Draco, on the other hand, didn't want to return to the Manor. He told her that the big mansion was empty ever since his father was sent to Azkaban and his mother had packed her bags and left for their summer villa in France right after he had left for his seventh year. Just the thought of Draco spending Christmas in that cold, dreary place, made unpleasant shivers run up and down Hermione's spine.

She was so immersed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Ginny telling her something and only when the younger girl snapped her fingers in front of her face did she snap out of her little trance. The book that had been in her lap fell on the floor when she jumped and she huffed at Ginny and bent down to pick it up, while the younger girl just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Did you even hear what I asked you?" Ginny raised one perfect, ginger colored eyebrow at her friend and Hermione flushed at that and shook her head. Ginny rolled her eyes once again and huffed indignantly. "I asked, where are you going to spend your Christmas break, Mione?" she said and then turned to Harry with a look that made him chuckle.

Hermione put her book on the burgundy color sofa she was sitting on and smiled. "Oh, I'm spending it here with Draco. There isn't really anyone waiting for us at our homes, so its gona be just me and him," she said and frowned when Ginny had a slight disappointment on her freckled features.

"Oh, I was hoping that you would like to come to the Burrow," she said a bit dully and then looked at Harry, as if to convey her need for him to say something to change their friends mind. Harry chuckled, but shook his head. "Sorry Gin, but if Mione wants to spend it here with Malfoy them I can't stop her. Unless, you want her to bring Malfoy along, that is," he said with a chuckle and Ginny seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well, it's not like we couldn't, but-" she paused and gave Hermione an apologetic look. "He's a ferret and I doubt that Ron would be happy to see him there," she finished with a small chuckle and Hermione slapped her arm, making a mock offended expression, before the three of them burst out laughing.

"It's okey, Gin. I'll be fine here. I will have an early start on studying for the N.E.W.T's, while I'm at it," Hermione said with a small smile, after their laughter had subsided, making Ginny and Harry roll their eyes at her at the same time, which made Hermione huff. "Oh hush you two," she scolded and then grabbed her book and got off the sofa. She stretched for a moment to get rid of the slight stiffness in her limbs and waved at Harry and Ginny, saying that she was going to the library. They both waved at her and said that they were going to meet her at dinner later.

Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole of the Fat Lady and set off to the library to return the book, a spring in her step. She smiled at Neville and Luna when she passed them and he gave her a small smile, while Luna smiled her usual aloof smile. She saw Lavender and Parvati talking in whispers half hidden in an alcove and she ignored the stare Lavender gave her when she passed them. She heard Lavender next comment though, and she stopped in her tracks. "I heard that she shagged him. That goody-two-shoes, can you believe it?" came from Lavender's mouth and Hermione spun around to face the two girls. Lavender smiled innocently and said the next words in a sneer, "Something wrong, Granger?"

Hermione glared at the blond, curly haired Gryffindor and was about to turn around and leave when Lavender once again stopped her. "Is it true, Granger?" she asked and Hermione could see a curious look replace that sneer. She gave her a confused look and Parvati and Lavender both rolled their eyes at her. "Did you shag the Slytherin prince?" she said with a huff and Hermione gaped at her. All that ran through her head was, were did the two Gryffindor gossip girls get that information? She only knew three people, who knew of it: Ginny, Blaise and…Pansy. She realised with a scowl and gave Lavender a glare. "That's none of your business what I do with my boyfriend," she snapped at the two and stormed off towards the library. Her mood now had plummeted and she wanted to just hide herself in a corner in the library and stick her nose in another book. She heard Lavender and Parvati laughing even when she was at the other end of the corridor and she ran up the stairs to get to her haven faster.

When she reached the familiar doors, she practically burst through them, and madam Pince gave her a questioning look over her thick reading glasses when she saw her dramatic entry. Hermione flushed in embarrassment, having got a bit carried away with her sudden dark mood. She returned the book she wanted to and politely asked if she could get another two or three books for reading, to which madam Pince nodded and went back to organize whatever paperwork she was working on at the moment.

Hermione sighed as she walked through the rows of bookshelves, looking for a book she hadn't read before. Something red caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she turned her head to a very peculiar sight. Ron was sitting at one of the tables with a book in front of him. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked her. No that Ron reading a book by his own will wasn't something shocking, but who sat in the seat opposites him did.

Pansy Parkinson was beaming happily at the ginger haired boy at something he had said and Ron was smiling broadly. Hermione suddenly felt like she was almost intruding on something intimate when she saw them entwine their fingers with each other across the desk and she quickly hid behind a bookshelf. "What are you doing?" said a smooth voice from behind her and she jumped in fright only to be met by Draco's sparkling silver eyes. She punched his shoulder and put a finger to her own lips to show him to stay quiet.

"What is it?" he now asked in a whisper and Hermione motioned for him to look through a hole she made in the row of books on one of the shelves by removing a thick tome from it. Draco looked through the opening and was shocked himself when he saw Pansy and Ron laughing with each other with their hands entwined.

He almost broke into fits of laughter, but a glare from Hermione stopped him. He smiled sheepishly at her and then hugged her and kissed the bridge of her nose. "Well, that's…weird," he commented and they both looked back at the two, who were oblivious to their gaze. Hermione shook her head and rested it on his chest. "No it's not," she spoke in his clothes and sighed at their close contact. Draco took a look in his wrist watch to see that it was now quarter to seven and they should probably head down to dinner.

"Are you hungry?" he spoke in her hair and she nodded absentmindedly, while fiddling with the collar of his shirt, but then she remebered that she wanted to get some books for reading. Draco rolled his eyes at her and Hermione huffed. 'What was with everyone and rolling their eyes today?' she wondered with a scowl.

After finding some decent reading material, without being seen by Ron or Pansy, she and Draco walked down to the Great hall for the Christmas feast, since tomorrow most of the students would be heading home for the two week long break.

They parted at the entrance with their usual kiss and hug and Hermione made her way towards Harry and Ginny, who were both already sitting there comfortably side by side. The hall was almost completely full only some students missing in some places here and there, but the tables were still void even a crumb of food, since it would appear the moment the Headmistress McGonnagal would announce everyone to enjoy the feast.

"Hey Mione. Did you see Ron? He's usually here before us because he can't wait to stuff his face," Ginny asked the moment Hermione sat down across from them. Harry seemed to agree with his girlfriend and both looked at Hermione like she was Ron's baby-sitter or something along those lines.

Hermione bit her lip, not sure if she should tell what she had seen; it wasn't like it was a crime that he was sitting in the library talking and laughing and holding hands with Pansy. With that thought in mind she motioned with her finger as if to tell them to come closer and they both leaned over the still empty table waiting. Hermione looked around before saying in a whisper, "I saw Ron in the library with Pansy Parkinson."

The confused looks Harry and Ginny gave her made her smile slightly. "What was he doing with her?" Ginny asked and Hermione giggled at her serious eager face. She shrugged her shoulders and told them how she had seen them holding hands and laughing at something. Harry and Ginny both gaped in shock at Hermione like she just told them she was to marry a horned toad and Hermione rolled her eyes at them. She looked over her shoulder when she felt eyes on her and she smiled at Draco, who winked at her.

Just then Ron walked into the Great hall, and half a minute later Pansy followed and both looked like two innocents. Hermione shared a look with Draco again and he gave her a smirk. Harry and Ginny gaped at Ron when he sat down and his ears immediately turned red with embarrassment. "What?" he said looking at each of their faces and Hermione acted nonchalant and fiddled with her wand, while Harry and Ginny looked away and shook their heads, muttering "Nothing" under their breaths.

Ron looked unsure for a moment before he sat besides Hermione and tapped his fingers against the table. An uncomfortable silence fell on the group of friends and neither of them liked it. Ron's stomach growled after a moment and he cursed at it, grumbling that he was hungry. Hermione looked around the hall and noted that everyone seemed to be present and, as if reading her mind, McGonnagal stood up from her seat at the staff table and everyone immediately quieted down.

The speech wasn't long, since she only wished everyone Merry and Happy Christmas holidays and the feast began when she clapped her hands and the tables filled with delicious food.

Ron filled his plate with mashed potatoes and pork chops and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice faster than Hermione, Ginny and Harry could blink and they all laughed when he devoured the food even before they had finished putting food on their own plates. Hermione pushed her plate a little bit farther away from Ron, so bits and pieces of the food that was flying out of his mouth in his haste wouldn't land in her own food. She looked over her shoulder at Draco, who was drinking from his goblet at the moment, while listening to whatever Blaise was saying to him and smiled at him. He smirked behind his goblet and Hermione turned her attention back to her friends after she heard Ginny ask if Hermione was sure that she didn't want to come to the Burrow.

Ron spluttered a bit on his pumpkin juice and Ginny glared at him, as if to challenge him to say anything. Hermione saw the exchange and looked to Harry for support, who gave her a sympathetic look. After saying that she was sure, she grabbed a piece of chocolate layer cake for dessert and ate it slowly to savor the taste, while Ron attacked three pieces at the same time and devoured it in the matter of a minute.

When they were done and their bellies were filled, they talked for a moment and then decided to head to the common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny would be leaving tomorrow morning and they had to pack, while Hermione could already plan what she would do in her free time with Draco. She had already bought the gifts for all of her friends, Draco and the presents for her parents a week prior and was happy with her choices.

She had gotten lots of sweets for everyone, a beautiful gilded pendant for Ginny with an oval stone in the middle, which sparkled in all colors of the rainbow, new, dragon hide gloves for Harry, a quill with a beautiful bluish greenish peacock feather at the end, which wouldn't leave smears of ink on the parchment for Ron. For her parents she had knitted two beautiful scarfs, one in Slytherin green and gold for her father and one in Gryffindor red and silver for her mother and she had gotten some other things for the rest of the Weasley family, such as an i-pod for Mr. Weasley and a beautiful light blue silk poncho for Mrs. Weasley.

Draco caught up to her at the entrance of the hall and he walked her to the common room. Ron threw a glare over his shoulder at him every once in a while and Draco gave a smirk every time he did. Hermione sighed exasperatedly and was thankful that Draco kept quiet and didn't provoke a fight; also, she could see that he was thinking about it the whole way he walked her to the Gryffindor common room.

**The following morning…**

Hermione woke up in the bright light of the morning and was strangely excited as she jumped out of bed and raced down stairs from her dormitory, only wearing a pair red of flannel pyjamas. The common room was already full of students saying goodbye to others, all prepared with their trunks in hands. Hermione spotted Ginny and Harry and waved at them. They smiled as she gave them each big hugs. "I'll miss you guys," she gushed and Ginny told her that if she wants, she can still reconsider and come with them to the Burrow. Hermione shook her head and then asked where Ron was, since she wanted to see him as well before they left for two weeks.

"We don't know. He was already up when I woke up this morning," Harry said and Hermione nodded, feeling that she knew who he was with at the moment, but that didn't mean she knew where he was. Sighing, she ran up the stairs to her dormitory to grab her warm winter coat, so she could see off Harry and Ginny when they got in the carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade so they could get on the Hogwarts express.

The three of them walked to the carriage in a comfortable silence and Ginny turned to Hermione once again when she sat down one side of the carriage with Harry besides her. "You really sure you don't want-" Ginny started to say, but stopped when she saw Hermione's expression and sighed muttering "Okey, okey". Just then Ron ran towards the carriage, calling their names and they all exchanged looks at Ron's disheveled hair and his slightly swollen lips. Hermione smirked and gave him a hug before he could even blink and told him to get in the carriage. Neville and Luna joined them at the same time and when all were seated they all waved to Hermione before their carriage sped off down the snow covered ground.

Hermione stood there for a moment after they disappeared through the gates and smiled to herself. Warm, muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she craned her neck to look back at Draco, who was watching her with amusement in his silvery grey orbs. "C'mon, Mione, Lets go inside and get warm," he whispered in her ear huskily and she nodded eagerly and let him lead her back inside the castle.

**A/N: Okey, how was that! Once again, I am sorry for the delay! I say that pretty often, but I really am! Can't really promise when I'm going to update the next chap, but I'll try my best to make it faster than a month like this update was, hopefully! C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	12. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas, duh!**

**A/N: Ugh…I suck! I should have updated this a long time ago, I know, but I have been really lazy! Sorry people, for once again taking a month to update! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone!**

**Warning: Lemon in this chap! Don't like it, don't read! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

When Hermione and Draco were in the safety and warmth of the castle from the cold weather outside, Draco didn't bother to explain anything as he picked her up bridal style and made his way down to the dungeons. "Draco," Hermione squirmed in his arms, trying to dislodge herself from him, but his hold only tightened as he chuckled at his girlfriend. "Put me down!" she squalled and flailed her arms and legs up and down. This only seemed to amuse him even further and he laughed loudly, twirling her like she weighted close to nothing.

Hermione pouted at him from her position and when he gave her a cocky grin, she hit his shoulder hard and huffed. He groaned in pain, but still didn't let go. "Oh don't be like that," he whispered in her ear and gave her lobe a lingering kiss. Hermione felt herself respond no matter how much she wanted to stay unresponsive to his teasing, and let out a sigh of content. It only made him chuckle once more and the sound was huskier than before, making her shiver in delight and lean her head back on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

Their walk was shorter than Hermione anticipated, as she felt Draco set her on her own two feet, his hands still wrapped around her waist, as they faced the door to the Slytherin common room. Draco said the password and when they stepped inside, Hermione was once again assaulted by green, silver and black. A peculiar sight met her eyes and she gasped softly. A table with two chairs stood in the middle, covered with a pure white silk table cloth and expensive table cutlery, plates and glasses. In the middle there was a bouquet of beautiful dark red tulips and two heart shaped candles lit on either side.

"Draco, this is beautiful," she said with her chocolate eyes shining in happiness, as she turned to look at him. A faint blush crossed his cheeks, which made her smile. She frowned when she looked at her attire. She couldn't eat a supposedly romantic breakfast in her pajamas. It just wouldn't be right. "I need to change," she said absentmindedly, walking towards the portrait hole, but Draco wrapped an arm around her. "Oh no you don't, I don't mind seeing you in your night clothes-" he paused to kiss the back of her neck. "No matter how embarrassing they are," he finished with a laugh and Hermione pretended to be offended by crossing her arms and pouting.

She let Draco take off her winter coat and throw it on one of the sofas. He was chuckling all the while and Hermione thought she was going to get a nose bleed from all the blood rushing to her face from her embarrassment. She crossed her arms over her chest and to busy herself hummed softly. Draco took off his own coat and Hermione was a bit surprised to see him with his chest bare and only a pair of grey pajama bottoms and winter boots. She would have laughed at him because he looked quite ridiculous himself, if she wasn't staring at the pale, smooth plains of skin of his chest, her hands itching to run her fingers over his pectoral muscles and his hard abs.

She licked her lips and looked back at his face. He was staring back at her with smugness in the broad smirk on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from him with a smirk of her own and bit her lip when she felt his arms wrap around her only two seconds afterwards. "I think we both already know that you like what you see, so now, how about breakfast?" he suggested and she gasped when he grabbed her butt from behind and pulled her flush against his already stiff member. "That sounds great," she agreed and ground her soft bottom against him, moaning softly. He responded by turning her to face him and growling, before he covered her lips with his own. They kissed until their breaths ran out and stopped only when Hermione's stomach growled, demanding food.

Sighing they pulled apart and Draco pulled one of the chairs out for her. Hermione sat down and he took his own seat. With a snap of his fingers, their plates filled with delicious food and Hermione started eating her mushroom and cheeses omelet, moaning at how good it tasted. Draco followed smiling at her antics behind his glass of red wine. It was quite perfect that he thought to bring Hermione to the common room since there were no Slytherin's, aside from himself, who had stayed in Hogwarts for their break. He smirked internally. All the things they could do here, all alone with no one to intrude on them.

"So, did you have anything in mind after breakfast?" Hermione asked as she finished her plate. It disappeared a moment later and a plate of delicious strawberry cheesecake appeared in its place, and she felt her mouth water at the sweet goodness in front of her. Draco leaned back in his chair and just watched her after finishing his plate and ignored the dessert, his eyes already on his real dessert he would be feasting upon soon. "You," he said simply and Hermione felt herself tremble in anticipation. She finished her cake as quickly as she could, but also so that she could savor the taste.

When she set her fork down and wiped her mouth on a napkin, Draco stood up from his seat and was at her side in seconds, helping her to her feet. Hermione smiled shyly at him and let him guide her to one of the couches. With another snap of his fingers the table vanished and fire lit in the fireplace. Hermione felt herself relax from the warmth of the fire and the comfortable silence around them. She could stay like that for the rest of the day, but Draco had other plans than just sitting there and looking in the flames.

He pulled her on his lap, making her feel just what he had in mind. Hermione smiled and moved to straddle his lap, her hands tangling in his silvery blond and soft locks, while his hands held her close while grinding his erection against her core. Their lips met each others halfway as they kissed passionately, tongues touching and exploring and teeth scraping against teeth and nipping tender flesh. Hermione moaned when he pulled away from her lips to kiss down her neck and bite her throat, his hands already working the buttons of her red flannel pajama shirt.

When the last button was undone, he pulled the shirt aside and groaned at the sight of her bare bosoms uncovered for him, her nipples already erect and aching to be taken in his moist and hot mouth. Hermione only moaned, grinding against his erection, her moves fueled by pure, unadulterated desire. He licked the underside of each breast before enveloping her left nipple in his mouth and sucking on it eagerly, while he kneaded her right breast, making Hermione throw her head back and moan wantonly.

Hermione squirmed in his arms, her left hand moving between them to massage his length through his pajama bottoms, before slipping under the waist band. She lifted herself up and tried to pull them down, which she could only with Draco's help. He pulled away from her left breast and lifted his hips up off the sofa. As Hermione pulled them down to his knees, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Draco was going commando underneath them. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged with a smirk on his face. "I don't like to sleep in boxers," he admitted and leaned forward to pull down her red pajama bottoms. Hermione stepped out of them and slipped off her white lace panties as well, making Draco groan at the sight of her dripping fold of flesh.

"Come here," he growled in want motioning for her to sit down next to him, his silver eyes clouded with desire. Hermione complied and sat down. He got off the sofa and kneeled in front of her, licking his lips, he said, "Spread them." Filled with excitement, she complied without a thought and spread her legs. The fact that they were in the Slytherin common room made her feel even more turned on and she felt herself get wetter at the thought.

Draco took hold of each of her thighs and put them over his shoulders, caressing them. He cupped her bottom squeezing each globe lightly, before lowering his mouth to her fold, making Hermione gasp in delight. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the sofa cushion with both hands and cried out when he bit her clit and then dipped his tongue between her folds. He drank up her juices, moaning at the taste of her. She was better than any dessert and she was all his.

Soon his fingers joined his tongue and he thrust them in and out of her almost brutally and Hermione cried out his name every time he bit her clit. She was close from the way she clenched around his fingers and he doubled his efforts at pleasuring her. With a few more strokes, she cried out one last time before she came. He pulled out his fingers, but didn't stop stimulating her clit to prolong her orgasm. Her juices gushed out of her in hot squirts and he drank them all up eagerly, his member hard as a rock and twitching in need.

Hermione panted in the aftermath of her orgasm; the things the man could do with his tongue and fingers was just magic. She grabbed his silver blond hair and pulled his head up to kiss her. Draco hissed at the pain in his scalp, but it only made him want her more. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he didn't pause to give her more time to rest before entering her with one smooth move of his hips. "Draco," she moaned softly, still sensitive from the powerful orgasm he had caused and clutched on to his broad shoulders for support, as he started to move with deep smooth thrust, groaning at how good she felt around him; so soft, so hot, so wet and oh so tight. She was heaven – his heaven.

He increased his speed of pistoning in and out of her and her moans of his name grew louder. "Draco…harder ahhh," she cried in his shoulder and he complied. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, as he thrust like there was no tomorrow and buried his face in her neck, groaning as he felt her clench around him. "Draco…ooooohhhhhhhh," she cried as she came, but he continued to hold off his release until she had come down from her high. "Her…mione," he moaned in her ear, spilling himself inside her. He collapsed against her chest, panting hard, but didn't pull out of her, too exhausted to do so. Hermione cupped either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss, both spent and satisfied.

OoO

The moment they walked through the doors, Ron tried not to roll his eyes when his mother crushed Harry in a bear hug. Don't get him wrong; he loves his mother, but he was kinda sorry for Harry. The poor bloke was being suffocated in her affection filled hug. "Oh Harry, it's so nice to see you," she gushed and then gave Ginny a slightly less suffocating hug. He was the last one to get one and it was the weakest of the three hugs. Ron was not upset though, because he was content with the air not being knocked out of him. When she pulled back she looked at us with a small frown. "Where's Hermione?" she asked, and he knew that that question was more directed at him than Harry and Ginny.

He cleared his throat and looked at Ginny for help, she just shook her head. He sighed. "Hermione decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts," he said and really hoped that she wouldn't ask why she would want to spend her Christmas alone. He cursed internally when she did just that. "Well, uh…" he trailed off and Ginny face palmed; she really needed to do everything."Ron and Hermione broke up," she started and his mother looked at Ron with angry eyes.

"Okey, before you start screaming, let me say that I didn't break up with her, but she broke up with me, and she is now dating Malfoy, so she's spending Christmas with him at Hogwarts," Ron explained in one breath and waited for his mother to start screaming at him. Molly's expression changed and she looked relieved. "Good, I was worried that you hurt that poor girl," she said with a big smile and Ron rolled his eyes; it figures that his mother would say that. He wasn't upset at that either and he gave her another hug before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. Usually, Harry and he shared the room, but since Harry was dating his sister, he was sure they would be sleeping in Ginny's room.

He groaned; his little sister could get some, but he couldn't get any. That sucked. He left his trunk at the foot of his bed and collapsed on it, the springs groaning underneath him. Then he remembered that morning and what he had done with Pansy.

**XXXFlashBackXXX**

He stood behind a corner watching the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He knew that she would come out any moment to head up to one of the carriages that were already waiting outside. He bit his lip; he wasn't sure what drove him to come down here, but he was sure that it had been the same thing that had not let him sleep that morning and therefore he was out of bed so early.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw her step out with her trunk behind her wearing a thick, black winter coat. He swallowed his nervousness and stepped in view, clearing his throat. Pansy's head snapped in his direction and a genuine smile crossed her features. "Hey Ron," she greeted as she walked towards him. "Hey Pansy," he mumbled a light pink blush covering his cheeks. He heard her giggle and he thought the sound was like wind chimes – happy and carefree.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked when her giggles subsided. Ron ruffled his hair and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I wanted to wish you happy Christmas," he admitted and his blush deepened. Pansy giggled again and he was starting to like the sound the more he heard it. "Thank you, happy Christmas to you too, Ron," she said with genuine sincerity. They stared at each other for a moment, Ron just standing with his hands by his sides glancing around, while Pansy was getting closer.

He cleared his throat for the umpteenth time. "Okey, I better get going, Harry and Gin-" he started to say, but Pansy had grabbed hold of his coats collar and crashed their lips together. He didn't respond at first, too shocked to even move, but soon he found himself returning the kiss with equal fervour, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. Her hands tangled in his shaggy red hair and he wasn't sure how long they had stayed that way, but when they pulled apart they looked like they had just gotten out of bed with their hair in every direction and their lips red and swollen and thoroughly snogged.

**XXXFlashBackEndXXX**

He sighed at the memory, touching his lips. He felt tired so he decided to take a nap, thinking that five or then minutes should be enough. His eyes closed and he fell in the blissful unconsciousness, and next time he woke up was by a strange and irregular tapping on his window. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock; it read 9:59 PM and he had to rub his eyes again; h ad he really slept that long? There was another tap at his window, this one louder.

He got up from his bed and over to the window and looked out at the dark yard outside. This tiem he saw something small and grayish hit the window and he opened it to see where it came from. Just when he leaned his head out the window he was hit on the forehead with something small but hard and he groaned in pain. "Ow, who threw that?" he glowered at whoever was in the dark even if he couldn't see them.

"Ron," a voice called from somewhere in the dark and he squinted to see if he could make anyone out standing below his window. "Who's there?" he asked warily. A familiar giggle could be heard followed by a voice he now recognized. "Pansy?" he asked incredulously.

**A/N: Hehehe…wonder what will happen next! As usual tell me what you thought! Big thanks go to StarrCrystal, who gave me some interesting ideas that I will be putting to use, too! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you girl!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


End file.
